Young Love
by Kyuubi99
Summary: Two pups whose bond was forged from the kindness of the other expands to new depths. Will this bond grow to more intimate lengths or will hesitation get the better of the young wolves and severe their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a week since the Great Wolf Games as Claudette, Runt, and Stinky were playing with Agnes the porcupine, Brent the Bear Cub, Claudette's boyfriend Fleet and his little sister Magril. Magril's paw had healed enough to let her play games again thanks to Eve and the northern Pack's healers. They were playing hide and go seek and Fleet was seeking. While most of the children (I think Agnes is a kid), Runt was trying to find a new hiding since he was restricted to climbing trees. He found a bush and jumped in and waited.

Though suddenly Magril jumps in the Bush and bumps into Runt. "Hey what are you doing where?", Runt asked. As he should've expected he didn't get a response. He and Magril ducked when they heard Fleet coming. Unfortunately, he had heard the not so loud commotion in the Bush and he found them. "There you two are" he stated. Both pups got out of the Bush and hung their heads in disappointment. "Aww man", Runt said in shame. Magril whispered quietly in guilt for exposed both her and Runt.

After awhile, Fleet had found everyone and it starting to get. Agnes and Brent had already left to wherever they lived. Just as Claudette, Stinky and Runt were about to leave, Fleet called for Runt. As Runt met Fleet, Magril whispered something into Fleet's ear. When she was done Fleet said, "Magril wanted to apologize for blowing your cover during the game." Magril looked at Runt with a face regret and sorrow. "It's alright it was just an accident anyway", Runt replied. Magril's face had soften a little. Just as the pair of siblings were leaving, Magril looked back at Runt and smiled.

* * *

A/N Okay that was my first ever fanfiction. Finally learned how to upload my stories on to this site.. Let me know if it was a least decent and if you liked it I might be long when it comes to updating since I'm only a freshmen and I'm really busy at times. See y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N For now on I'll put the story in a POV Format. The POV's will be if Runt and Magril and maybe other characters.

* * *

Magril's POV

It had been two days since the Hide and Go Seek game with Runt, Claudette's brother. For some reason I felt the need to look back at him when Fleet and I were leaving. Though the strangest part was the feeling I had in my chest. There was also the dream I had. I was in a field with a grey pup. I couldn't remember every detail though. Well anyway I had just woken up and saw my brother and my father Nars asleep. I decide to go get a drink of water by the stream.

My paw still felt a little well weird from when I sprained it from the Games. I remembered when my dad felt horrible for how he trained me and my team too hard after the Games. Afterwards he apologized to Fleet, me and the other pups. When my paw still hurt, he would bring me what I needed like water and food. Man if I piece of caribou for every time he apologized for me for treating me harshly, I'd have a pile bigger then the Rocky Mountains. Luckily, my dad's been acting a lot nicer since then. After I was done drinking, I decided to go back to my den. When I got back I saw my dad and brother were waking up. "Well it seems you're already awake", my dad said. "Hey sis," my brother said. Just then Fleet's and my stomach grumbled. My dad responded, "I take that you two are starving," he said as we all chuckled. "Yeah I'm a little hungry," I replied. I only talked to my brother and my dad again recently. "I'll go get us some food," he said. Then he left. I missed how my dad acted before. It's nice having him back to normal. I felt I could talk to him again.

"So Magril, wanna hang out with the guys again today," Fleet asked. I said sure excitedly for some reason. "Okay after we're done eating we can leave for the Western Pack," he said. I couldn't wait to hang out the other pups. Though I don't know why I was so excited to go play with them. Maybe it was Runt. Well I know I was going speed eat through my breakfast.

* * *

A/N Well what did you think of my new chapter. I decided to do the POV Format to make my chapters longer. Well see y'all later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Runt's POV **

I had just woken up and had breakfast with my family. While our parents were talking, my brother Stinky, my sister Claudette and I were playing. "Hey do you guys want to hang out with Fleet and the others later today?", Claudette asked. "Sure", Stinky and I said. In the afternoon, we met with Fleet, Magril, Agnes, and Brent. We decided to play hide and seek again. This time Agnes was it. As she was counting, I had bumped into Magril again. "Oh hey it's you again", I said. She did a waving paw just to me. "Ready or not here I come," Agnes said. "Come on, I know a good hiding spot," I told Magril.

Between the past two days I searched for a new good hiding spot. I found a huge tree in the forest. Magril and I headed inside of it. The entrance was in the back. I was shocked to find out how hollow it was. As we lay there I tried to ask her some questions about her day just to be polite. As I should have expected... again she didn't answer. I knew she wasn't being rude, she was just quiet. My Aunt Lilly told me about how she used to be before she met Uncle Garth.

We ducked in further as we heard Agnes talking to herself about where we were hiding. We both fell back as we fell into a open pathway. I hadn't really looked to deep inside the tree before. Once we stopped falling, we looked around to see where we were. What we saw was an engrossing image. It was an underground cavern. There was a stream and those shiny things humans called... umm what the name... oh yeah diamonds. Magril and I were amazed at the site. My grandparents told me of how some wolves found these kinds of caverns and how the water was miraculously clean and drinkable.

**Magril's POV **

Runt rushed over to the stream and drank from it. I surprised he just drank the water without considering it maybe hazardous. "Come on. Don't worry it's safe to drink," Runt said to me. Well why the check not. I drank the water and my gosh was it the freshest and we best water I've ever drank. Runt could tell from my expression that I was amazed by the quality of the water. "Awesome isn't it," Runt said. "Yeah," I said without realizing I had just spoken to someone aside from my family. I then saw Runt with his mouth opened. "What," I said deciding to play with him.

"Wait you can talk?", he said. "Well yeah I'm not mute. I whisper to my brother don't I." "Well yeah but I didn't know you spoke out out loud." "Well I'm a really shy person. Why do you think I talk to my family?" "Oh well I...," he was stopped when we heard Agnes and the others yelling that the game was over. We climbed out of the cavern and went outside when we saw it was already sunset. Wow how times fly when you're having fun. As we were running towards Runt whispered some in my ear. "Wanna hang out again by ourselves tomorrow?", he asked. "Sure," I replied.

When we met with the others, Brent was the first one to talk. "Hey where were you guys? We looked everywhere," he asked. "We were hiding of course," Runt said. I nodded in agreement. "Okay", my brother Fleet replied. "Come on guys it's getting late," Stinky said. As we left, Runt and I smiled then they fuzzy feeling in my chest returned. I think I was beginning to know why.

* * *

A/N Well what did you think of my third chapter? Did you like the cavern I put in? That will be an important location in the story. Anyway I'll be updated once everyday maybe twice if I'm in a good mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Magril's POV**

I had woken up early today to meet up with Runt at the hollowed tree. The reason for this was so nobody would know of our secret hideout. We also didn't want anywolf to start any rumors about us. Anyway, I sneaked out so I wouldn't wake my family up. I decided to go get a light meal. I killed two squirrels and ate some berries. Afterwards, I went to the stream nearby and got some water. While drinking, memories from yesterday began to come back. I remembered how the water absolutely fresh. Once I was done drinking, I continued towards our rendezvous. As I was running, I kept thinking about that strange feeling I had in my chest. I was unsure what it was before, but it came to me after our time in the cave... love. I had realized I was growing feelings for Runt.

This fuzzy feeling I had was the affection for that grey pup expanding. It was a mystery as to when I truly developed this for Runt, but it was clear I was in love with him. I didn't how to deal with this. Should I tell him or should I wait and see what he thinks of me first. I decided that (as idiotic as it said) to not think about it. I decided to rest a little and maybe grab something in case Runt didn't get anything to eat. I saw an unsuspecting rabbit and then pounced on it. It was dead in less than a minute. I dashed forward the tree and when I arrived I saw Runt there at our hangout. "Hey Runt sorry to keep you waiting. I brought you something just in case you didn't eat," I said in a muffled voiced. I drop the dead rabbit and looked at Runt. "Thanks I didn't get anything to eat and don't worry I only arrived a minute or two ago," replied. I smiled as that warm fuzzy feeling came back.

* * *

**Runt's POV**

I began to eat the dead rabbit Magril was nice enough to bring for me. It's though, ever since our... adventure at that cavern. For some reason adventure didn't seem like the right word to describe the event that day. Hmmm... well anyway I was wondering this past days what this weird feeling in my stomach was. It started only slightly ever since our hide and seek about three days ago, but it was yesterday's game that ignited this new sensation. Huh... must be some phase I'm going through. After I was done eating, I thanked Magril again for the meal. We proceeded to the cavern for another... adventure.

After we that we went down the slide that took as to the cavern we decided to rest a little since we had to wake up early. We went to a corner of the cavern and rested our eyes... of course when someone only wants to rest their eyes they end falling asleep.

**Runt's Dream**

I saw myself in a wide open field. I then saw a another pup there. By what I could tell it was a female pup. When I walked towards her, I saw it was... Magril? I was shocked to see it was her as the pup. But not before long, I was woken up.

**Back in Reality**

I saw that Magril was nudging my side's a little. "Runt I think we should go now. Our parents are probably awake now," she said. I got up and we both dashed out of the cavern to our packs. "Hey maybe we can hang out again tonight," Magril asked. The weird feeling came back. "Sure," I said surprisingly really excited. "Ok so it's a date," she said and later realized what she said. "I mean a play date I meant," she said embarrassed. We ran to our respective packs. I couldn't understand what the dream was about. It oblivious had something to do with Magril. Well I guess I'll worry about it later.

* * *

Well that was Chapter Four. Tell me what you thought of it. It seems the relationship is like Humphrey and Kate. An Alpha female and An Omega Male. Except this time it's the male that has to realize his feelings. Well cya


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I'm juggling another story. Here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Humphrey was the first in the den to wake up. As he got up slowly to prevent his family from being woken up, he noticed his youngest pup Runt was missing. He automatically assumed Runt went to get a drink of water by the stream. So Humphrey decided to head to the stream as well. When he got there he didn't see a trace of Runt anywhere. At this point Humphrey was getting worried. His son was already pup-napped (sorry for the lame pun) once. He kept his cool to prevent himself from jumping to any conclusion. Humphrey went back to the den to see if Runt had returned.

Kate had began to wake up along with her other two pups, Stinky and Claudette. They had noticed that neither Humphrey nor Runt were in the den. So as expected, they assumed both went for a drink. As they were getting out they saw Humphrey running. But much to their puzzlement and slight worry, Runt was not with them. "Humphrey where's Runt?" Kate asked her mate. "Wait he isn't with you guys?" Humphrey asked now worried. " I didn't seem in the den earlier so I went down to the stream but he wasn't there. So I thought he went back to the den," He added.

Kate and her two pups were now worried. They decided to look around Jasper to see if Runt had gone for walk. Meanwhile in the Northern Pack, Nars and his son Fleet had already woken up. They didn't see Magril in the den so they decided to look for at the stream (Seems the stream is becoming a running gag). When they didn't she her at he stream they started to get worried. They began to search the Northern Pack, but with no success. As they were searching the forest they run into Humphrey, Kate and their pups. "Hey have you guys seen Magril," Nars asked a little worried. "No we actually looking for Runt," Humphrey replied. Both families were officially worried, but they hoped that both Runt and Magril were together somewhere.

**Magril's POV**

As I was running to the Northern Pack, I heard my father's and brother's voice calling out "Magril, Magril where are you?!" As I ran closer to them I began to Runt's family voice calling for him. When got to them my father and brother immediately ran towards me and gave a family hug. "Magril where the hell were you? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED ME AND YOUR BROTHER?", my father shouted at me. I began to whimper and I was starting to cry. "I'm sorry," I said softly and quiet-like as I started to sniffle. My father's expression soften as he heard me beginning to cry. "Magril I'm sorry I was just really worried about you," My dad said soften as he nuzzled me. I wiped my eyes and nose. After a few seconds I stopped sniffling and calmed down. Kate then asked innocently, "Sweetie do you know where Runt is?" "Yeah, I was actually spending the morning with him. He was heading back to his den," I said. "Oh Thank God," Humphrey said. "Come on we'll head to the Western Pack, but you two are going to answer some questions. Alright," My father said sternly. "Okay," I said. Hopefully Runt and I wouldn't be punished.

**Runt's POV**

I had entered my family's den as a saw that nobody was there. _Ahh crap, they've probably went out to look for me. _As I ran out of the den, I saw my family, Magril and her family walking towards the den. At the sight of me, my family dashed towards me a gave me a big family hug. "Runt we were so worried about you," my father said. "Don't disappear like ever again that lil' bro," my big brother Stinky said. After we done snuggling, my parents looked at me sternly. "Runt where were you? You had us worried sick," My dad said. "He want you and Magril go to our den to answer some questions," my mom. I saw my siblings and Fleet and saw they were really concerned for us. Magril and I went into the den and sat down in the back of it. We watched as our parents entered the cave. As they sat down, my dad was the first to talk.

"First off we want to say that we're disappointed in you two for running off that early without waiting for one of us to wake up," he said. We both shook our heads in shame. "Now we want to what you two were doing so early in the morning," Nars stated. I was the first one to talk. "Well yesterday during our game of hide and seek, I'd asked Magril if she wanted to hang out the next day, and she said yes. So it was my fault," I said. Our parents look at each other, then my mom asked, "Is that all?". She must have known I was hiding something. "No we'll show you," I said. I looked at Magril as she knew we would have to expose our secret hideout. "Well show the way," my dad said. We went out of the den and saw Marcel and Paddy had arrive. "Oh Marcel , Paddy it's great to see you two. Do you mind checking on the pups as we talk with Magril and Runt," my mom asked. "Sure there is no problem with that," Marcel said a little confused about what was happening. Magril and I looked at our sibling and saw they were now really worried about us.

As we showed our parents the way to the tree, we saw the hollowed tree and I said, "This is it". The three of them looked very confused. "This is where you two were?" Nars said a bit skeptical. "Well it's actually inside," I said as they raised their eyebrows. I began to expanded the hole that led to the cavern. Magril and I jumped in as our parents followed. The hollowness of the tree surprised them all. "Wow this is amazing," my dad said. "It gets better," Magril stated. She pointed to the slide that led to the cavern. All of us went down and by the expressions on their faces, our parents were obviously engrossed by the scenery. "Wow this is incredible," they said in unison. "Yeah it's our secret hideout, well was," Magril stated "Well after we came here we started to get tired. So we went to that corner and slept," I said pointing to the corner we slept in. "We slept a lot more than we thought," Magril said. Our parents looked at each other again and whispered to each other. Again my dad was the first to speak. "Well we've come to a conclusion, we won't punish you two and we won't tell anyone else about your hideout," my dad said. We began to smile. "_But_, no more sneaking out early in the morning on less one of us are awake. Deal?" My mother added. "Okay," Magril and I both said as we wagged our tails.

"Come on let's get breakfast," Nars said as we exited out of the tree. We were both glad that our parents not only let us off the hook for now, but they would also keep our hideout a secret. Though, we knew our playdate tonight would have to be rainchecked for another night. Magril and I looked at each other. That feeling returned again when looked at her eyes. Maybe if I ask my parents about this later, I would get answers or hint as to what this feeling was.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 5 people. Spring Break has officially started for me today. I hope on update both my both my stories during the break. Hey just a question is any familiar with the Persona video game series by any chance?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magril's POV**

We had just gotten back from the caverns. Much to Runt's and my pleasure, our parent chose not to punish us. Just as the five of us arrived at Runt's family den, Kate said that if my dad would let us, Fleet and I could spend the day with at the Eastern Pack to see Runt's new cousins. Runt explained to me that the reason his aunt and uncle weren't at the Games was that his Aunt Lilly was due to give birth to her pups any day at that time. Since she didn't want her mate to miss out on his Alpha Training, they decided to take her along. Once they got home Lilly went to labor and gave birth to six cute pups. She had to conserve her energy for the time being. Kate didn't want to disturb her so she told her family to let her rest

"I'll ask your father if it's okay with him," Kate said. She went towards my dad. After they were both done Kate said my dad was okay with it. I was actually excited to see the pups. A little while later, my dad left and said goodbye to my brother and I. "Ok just wait until we tell the other Alphas to look over the pack," Humphrey said. The five of us pups decide to hang out a little we departed for the visit.

Our siblings asked about if our parent would punish us. "Well his parents and our dad said we just can't go out early in the morning," I replied. "Don't scare us like that again," my brother said. "Yeah, what were you guys doing this morning?" Claudette asked. That weird feeling in my stomach returned. I what this could lead to if we weren't careful. I could see Runt was getting worried. Maybe he had the same feelings I had. "Well yesterday we made a bet to see who could win a rabbit eating contest," Yep out of all the stupid excuses, I chose to use that one. "Yeah well we ate a lot so we decided to call it a tie. We both went into a good induced nap and we slept a lot more than we thought," Runt said after the lie.

Our siblings looked at us in disbelief. They looked at our bellies to check for bloating. "But your stomachs look perfectly normal," Stinky stated. "Well we slept for really long. So we digested the food," Runt replied. They looked at us suspiciously. "Hmm okay if you say so," Fleet said. Runt and I were that they may not touch upon this subject again.

Then Runt's parents called all of us. They were talking with those two birds ummm... Marcel and Paddy. When we got to them Humphrey was the first one to talked. "Well kids we're ready to go." Runt's family were excited because this would be the first time they would see their new family members. "Marcel and Paddy will help look after the pack from above so you guys don't need to worry," he added. "Oh Humphrey I can't believe we're already an aunt and an uncle," Kate exclaimed really excited. We headed towards the Eastern Pack.

* * *

Okay guys that's Chapter 6 sorry it's short. I'll try and make Chapter 7 longer tomorrow. See y'all later. I added the lie Runt and Magril told just for the lulz.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys. Just to let you know I'll try an upload another later today. Here's Chapter 7

* * *

**Runt's POV**

I was really excited to arrive at the Eastern Pack for two reasons: 1. I would get to see my aunt and uncle again since I hadn't talked to them in a while now and 2. I couldn't to see my new cousins. As we were walking in the forest, my parents stopped for some reason. "Are any of you pups hungry?" my mom asked. "Yeah I'm a little hungry," I replied. "Me too," Magril added. "Wait, aren't you two stuffed from your rabbit eating contest?" Claudette asked with a grin on her face. "What rabbit eating contest?" my dad asked. "Don't you remember that we said that we were really stuffed from the contest we had," I said winking to my parents. "Oh yeah I forgot and you said you two were sleepy from all that eating," he replied. "Sorry Runt we were still a bit sleepy when you told us," my mom said winking to me. I really love my parents. I REALLY do.

"I guess that sleeping digested your food well," my dad said supporting the façade. "Well we'll try to get you guys some food," my mom added. We looked for caribou and after a while we found two full-grown caribou. My parents crawl up on them and lunged on them. They both fell as my dad and mom bit them in the neck. I remember my dad telling us how Uncle Garth taught him to hunt while my mom was pregnant with us. My parents brought both of the caribou and we digged in. Once Margril, Fleet, Claudette, Stinky and I finished eating, our bellies were full. After a little rest, we proceeded to Eastern Pack. After a while we saw the valley where the Eastern Pack was.

"There it is pups, the Eastern Pack," my mom said. It was really pretty. I could tell from Magril's and Fleet's expressions that they were engrossed by the scenery. We walked into the pack and were greeted by Grandpa Tony and his two Betas, Scar and Claw. "Hey guys longtime no seen," my grandpa said. "And these must be Nars' pups." He added. Magril and Fleet nodded. "Hey Tony it's good to see," my dad. "Hey Scar, Hey Claw. How are the pups?", my mom asked. "They're fine. They're all taking a nap," Claw replied **(Note: Claw is the female wolf)**. "I take you where to see Lilly, Garth, and their pups. Well their den is this way," grandpa said as he walked to the pack leaders' den. When we got inside, we Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth with Lilly nursing their pups. "Hey guys it's good to you," Aunt Lilly said really happy. "Hey sis it's good to see you've regained your energy," my mom said as she nuzzled her sister.

"Hey Barf how's it going," my dad asked my uncle. "Good coyote, and you?" my uncle replied. "Couldn't be better," my dad said as they laughed. My mom and aunt rolled their eyes. "So how are the pups?" my mom asked like before. "Good. Here you guys can look," she replied. She lifted her arm and showed six cute pups. Some of them had fur that were a mixture of their parents, while other had different colors. "Awww they're so cute," Claudette said. "What are there names," Stinky asked. **(Italics will be Garth talking)** "_Well this guy is the oldest, his fur is red and white and looks like flames so we named him Inferno."_ "This pretty woman is the second oldest, her fur is just like moms fur so we named her Eva." "This one little girl has the same fur as me so we named her Blizzard." _"This little guy has the heart of an alpha so we named him Fenrir." _This little woman was the happiest of any of the pups so we named her Felicity." _"Last but definitely not least, the youngest pup is boy. He has the same fur as me so we Garth J... Ommpph,"_ Lilly had nudged her elbow on his sides. "Only yeah not happening honey. We named him Fang because of his tough determination of getting some milk." Everyone laughed a little even Garth.

Garth had seen Magril and Fleet and asked, "Oh so these are the pups' new friends." "Hi I'm Fleet and this is my sister Magril," Fleet said. Magril waved to them. "Well hello Fleet hello Magril it's a pleasure to me you two," Lilly replied. "Aunt, Uncle have you guys chosen the rank of the pups yet," I asked. "Well Runt we'll think of that later on," my uncle replied. I nodded back. Just then Paddy flew in. "Hello Garth and Lilly, awww I see you have pups of your own now," he said. "Hey Paddy," my aunt and uncle said. "I've come to give you an update on the pack," Paddy said. "We're listening," my dad said. "Well the alphas have everything under control. Hutch and Princess check the perimeter for any danger. Cando and Reba checked for any the food supply and Salty and Sweets are keeping the omegas well and happy." "Well that's good" My mom replied.

"Well it was good see you two again, I hope everything goes well with your pups," my dad said. "Maybe we can have a family outing one day," Garth said. "That would be great," my mom added. We left their den and headed home. "Paddy do you mind taking Fleet and Magril home?" my mom asked. "Not one bit, come on pups your father's waiting back at home," Paddy replied. "Bye guys," Fleet said. "Bye guys and bye Runt," Magril said. "Bye," I said with a smile. That feeling came back. Okay tomorrow, I'll ask my parent about this. After that we left for home.

* * *

And that was Chapter 7 people. How did you like the names of the pups I gave them? Also the duos Paddy mentioned are pairings. So Reba is with Cando, Hutch is with Princess adn Salty is with Sweets. I'll confirm other couples in the next chapter later today. See y'all later.

P.S. There is this story called **Azxoll: Inchoation by KingAzxoll9. **It's a crossover between Alpha and Omega and All Dogs Go To Heaven. It's listed as an Alpha and Omega Fanfiction. It's freaking **_AWESOME!._**


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chapter for Today. Enjoy

* * *

**Magril's POV**

Fleet and I were heading back home while we were being accompanied by Paddy. The three of us talked and got to know each other. Paddy was a really nice bird. It was gonna be a long journey home. It was nice of Kate and Humphrey to let us tag along. Lilly and Garth were really nice wolves and their pups were oh so adorable. We were walking along a forest when I had to use *the little she-wolves' room*. "Umm guys I need to use a tree," I said as my bladder was filling up with water. Why did I have to drink so much water? "Ok Magril just be careful," Paddy told me. With that I ran to use a tree.

I was running as I heard my belly jiggle since I drank a lot of water. My belly was retaining water. Luckily before my bladder was gonna, I found a tree know loved in. I tinkled on the tree. Awww that feels so good. After I was done, I ran back to my brother and Paddy. While I was running I looked at the trees. For some reason I began to think of Runt. He had the able to climb trees which was really awesome. He told me how it saved his family the time he was pupnapped.

I was shocked when he told me the story. He said that a wolf named King sent rogues to take him hostage. Runt said that King's daughter Princess was really nice to him. After his parents saved him, he used his climbing skills to find one those gas station to save his family from the blizzard. When they got back, Princess had asked to join their pack. There, she had married a Beta named Hutch. Though a few days later, the Alphas made a shocking discovery: King's unconscious body.

They had found his body by a hill in the forest. There they took his body to the Western Pack. Runt's parents had him locked up in an unoccupied den. Runt had told me that Princess' love for King had diminished greatly. Much to his sadness, she wouldn't even look at him. This emotional baggage and refusal for a resolve had made her clinical depressed. After awhile, her mate Hutch and Runt were starting to get worried about her mental health.

One day, they decided to talk her about King. After some arguing, Princess had finally released her emotional baggage. She went to the den that they were keeping King and after a heartfelt talk and apology to Runt, King and Princess had finally reconciled. Unfortunately though, Runt's parents sentenced King to death to prevent future wars from the rogues. Before they could execute him, Runt had interrupted them. He told them that King had changed and they should give him a second chance.

Though reluctantly, Humphrey and Kate decided to let King live in the pack with Princess and Hutch. After that King and Runt had actually formed a friendship between each other. That's one of the reasons I falling in love with him: his personality. Runt is a sweet pup but not in a childish or naïve way. He was forgiving but wouldn't let everyone off the hook.

When I got back to the guys, we continued to walk. "So pups how was your day at the Eastern Pack," Paddy asked. "It was great the place was pretty and the wolves there were really nice," I said. My dad and Fleet thought it was great I was being more social. I was glad I can be more open to people. I guess I can thank my relationship with Runt for that. A little while we had arrived at our pack. It was already sunset at the time. "Well pups, it was really nice talking to but I must get going now. He spread his wings and flew, but not before the we both hugged him. "Thanks for walking us home," we said. He smiled and embraced our hug."Well it was a pleasure to talk to you two," he replied. "Have a great day," he added. "You too," we replied.

We ran to our den and were greeted by our dad. "Hey guys how was your day at the Eastern Pack?" He asked. "It was great, The pups' cousins were really cute," Fleet said. "Yeah and that duck Paddy was really nice," I added. "Well it's great you guys had a fun time. I'll go get us some breakfast," he said. "So Magril what do you think of Runt?" He asked. I was shocked by the random question. Guess they didn't buy the rabbit eating contest.

"Well I think he's really nice," I replied. "Ok just wanted to see," Fleet said. I knew he knew I had feelings for Runt. Our dad came and after we ate, we went to sleep. I was hoping on meeting up with Runt.

**Runt's POV**

The next day I woke up and saw my dad was already awake as he was slowly getting up. "Dad," I whispered to him. "Good morning Runt," he said. "Good morning dad," I said as I walked over to him. "Do you wanna walk a little," he asked. "Sure". With that we went outside. It was still early as only part of the sky was orange. We decided to (surprise) get a drink of water. Hey us wolves do love our water.

During the walk there, I decided to ask my dad about that feeling I've had for the past few days. "Umm dad could I ask you something?" "Sure son. What do you need to know?" "Well during the past few days I've had this... strange feeling." "What do you mean by that?" "Well it's this fuzzy feeling in my chest." "Hmmm what does this feeling happen?" "Well normally when I'm around Magril." "Ohhh I know what your problem is." "What is it?" "Well umm how do I put this, son I think you're starting to grow feelings for Magril." I looked at him confused. "In layman's terms, you're falling in love with her."

My eyes became wide as he spoke those six words. "Are you serious?" I asked a little shocked. "Well son I had the same feelings when I hung out with your mother," he responded. Now it made sense. That weird feeling would occur when Magril would do her cute smile. "Well it does explain a lot," I told my dad. "What do I do then," I asked him. "Well son I think it's best that you asked your mother that," he replied. "Come let's see if she and the others are awake now. The three of us will have a private conversation." My dad added. With that we headed back to our den.

When he got back, we saw everyone else was awake. "Hey guys seems you were already up," my mom said. "Good Morning guys," my dad said. "Oh Kate can I talk to you in private about something?" "Sure," my mom answered. I knew he was going to tell mom about my feelings.

With that they went outside. "What Runt do you like Magril?" Stinky asked. I was taken back by the question. I didn't know what to say. "Well yeah why?" I asked. "Oh just to how your relationship was going," Claudette said. Yelp they knew. After that my parents came back inside. "Guys later today we're going to have lunch out Uncle Mooch and Aunt Candy," my mom said. "So Uncle Shakey and Aunt Janice will check on you guys later," my dad added.

"Ok we were planning on hanging out with Brent, Agnes, and the other pups," my brother said. "Sweet," my parents said. I was still thinking of the play date with Magril. "Oh hey do you mind if we talk to you about something," my mom. The three of us then went outside to discuss the obvious subject.

* * *

Ok so that was the last chapter for Today. Hey I wanted to recommend a story. It's called the Great Adventure. It's by joshuab2897. He's a good friend of mine. See y'all.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys, Kyuubi99 here. I'll be uploading one chapter for this story and one for Love in Any Shape. Tomorrow I focus on Love in Any Shape because I've been sort of ignoring it. Alright enjoy Chapter 9.

* * *

**Runt's POV**

My parents and I were a far distance from the cave so my sister and brother wouldn't hear us and so they could still see the den. Once we got far enough, the three of us stopped walking and sat down. "Okay Runt now I think it's best that we talk about your feelings for Magril," my mom said. I nodded. "Ok, well when did this feeling start exactly?" She asked. "Well the day before we showed you our secret hideout," I replied. "Well have you tried asking her out?" She asked another question. I shook my head no.

"Well son you need to try to open your feelings to her as soon as you can," my dad said. "I didn't do it with your mother and I nearly lost her," he added with sadness. My mom nuzzled him to comfort him. "The point is you need tell her how you feel before it's too late," my mom said. "Ok I'll try," I said with a smile. "Good boy," my mom said padding me. With that we went back to the den.

When we got back, we saw Uncle Shakey and Aunt Janice playing with my brother and sister. "Uncle Shakey, Aunt Janice," I said as I ran to them and we hugged. "Hey kiddo it's great to see ya," Uncle Shakey said. "Hey Kate, Hey Humphrey, we wanted to check on the kids and they said that you were having a talk with Runt," Aunt Janice said. "Oh it was nothing serious," my dad replied. Uncle Shakey and Aunt Janice were vegetarian wolf like Aunt Reba. They mostly ate berries and plants which actually tasted good. Aunt Reba married Uncle Cando a few months back. He had started to eat berries more often and was less tempered. Though this didn't mean he wasn't tough anymore.

A few hours past and the pack was awake now. My siblings and I were going to meet up with my friends in the afternoon. I decided to check on how Princess and Hutch were doing. They were like my other older siblings. I've really bonded with them. Princess was four weeks pregnant as her belly began to grow. King had moved out and found a den of his own. He hoped on find a mate after his first mate... huh you know I don't really know what happened to Princess' mom. I would sometimes visit him and see how's he doing.

Well anyway I had arrived at Princess' and Hutch's den. There I saw Princess eating a whole caribou. Wow she's really chowing down on that caribou. "Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them. "Hey Runt," they said as we hugged. "How are the pups?" I asked. "They're growing well. Do you want to feel them kick?" Princess asked. "Sure". I put my paw on her belly and after a few seconds I felt some kicks coming from her belly. "Wow you must have a lot in there. I guess you're really excited to be parents," I said. "Yeah It's a great feeling to have when your about to become a father," Hutch said.

I felt as though I should talk to them as well about my feelings about Magril. "Hey guys do you mind if I talk to you about something?" I asked sort of nervous. "Sure Runt you can tell us anything," Princess replied. "Well there's this ummm... pup I like," I said. "Oh who?" Hutch asked. "A girl named Magril," I answered. "Have you told her how you felt?" Princess asked. "No, but my parents told me I should tell her but I don't know how," I told them. "Well sweetie just tell I'm sure she feels the same," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Grandpa Winston and Grandma Eve. "Grandma, Grandpa," I said as I run up to them and gave them hugs (I guess it's my day for hugs). "Hey son, hello Hutch, hello Princess I see your pups are growing well," Grandpa told us. "Now honey what's this about a Magril?" Grandma asked. "Well Magril is Fleet's sister. I have a crush on her," I told them. "Oh Nars' daughter," Grandma said. "Does she know you like like her?" Grandpa asked. "No not yet." "Well honey you need to open up to her. You don't want to lose her," Grandma said. "But I don't know how to," I replied.

"Well there was this old my father told me _listen to the silence it's to the wind it speaks. listen to ya heart it knows," _ My grandpa said. "It was that saying that got me to open up to your beautiful grandmother," he said as he nuzzled Grandma. "Yeah went you need listen to what your heart tells you," Hutch said. "You just need to be confident and tell Magril how you feel," Princess said. I smiled as I felt confident. "Thanks you guys," I told everyone. "No problem they all said," they all said.

"Hey Runt we're heading out to meet with the others," I heard Stinky shout. "Ok coming. See ya guys later," I told them. They all waved me goodbye as I left. Ok Runt you can do this. Tell Magril how you feel. I'll ask her out on a date. Awesome I can do this. My siblings and I run towards the Northern Pack to meet up with our friends.

* * *

It seems Runt will finally tell Magril how he feels. I decided to make Runt have a big sibling little sibling because I thought it would be cute. I won't be updating till Wednesday because tomorrow I'll be focusing on Love in Any Shape. Also I would like to recommend an Author named TheFalconWolf. He's a good author. Also after I'm done with both stories I'll do a crossover fanfic of Persona and Animals of Farthing Wood. Yeah It's gonna happen. C y'all later


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10. I'll try to see if I upload another chapter today.

* * *

**Magril's POV**

I had just woken up resting my head on my dad's chest. As I opened my eyes, I could see the sun was already rising. Looking around, my brother was still asleep as he was curled up along my dad's side. Since I couldn't go out, I decided to go to sleep for a bit. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Magril's Dream**

I found myself in a flowery field besides Runt. We were nuzzling each other. Runt then picked a flower and place on my ear. "There now you look even more beautiful than before," he told me. "Thanks," I replied while licking him on the nose. "I love you," I told him. He replied with, "I love you too." We the curled up with each other. I rested my head upon his chest as he was hugging me. We then quickly kissed each other.

**Back in Reality**

I woke up as I felt my dad nudge my sides a bit. "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" He asked me. "Yeah. Hey dad could I talk to you about something? I asked him. He replied, "Sure honey. Fleet's went to get a drink of water, we don't need to worry about privacy." "Well ummm... I have a crush on a another pup," I told him. "Who?" He asked. "Runt. "Oh Claudette's younger brother," he replied. "Yeah." "Well have you told him?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Well Magril you need to tell him how you feel," he said to me.

"But what if he doesn't like me like that?" I asked. "Well you can still be friends. Plus it won't be the end of the world honey," he replied. "Ok I'll try," I said. "I know you can do it sweetie," he said hugging me. After Fleet came back and we breakfast, Fleet and I headed to where we were going meet our friends. After a while, Runt, Claudette, Stinky, Agnes and Brent came. We started to play tag. After a while, Runt and I talked with Agnes and Brent about how our day has been so far while our Stinky, Claudette, and Fleet went somewhere.

Then our siblings walked up to with smirks on their faces. "Hey guys what's up?" Why were they smile like that. "Well we thought it was cool you two had a rabbit eating contest so we took the honor of hunted a bunch of rabbits for you two to eat," Fleet said. Runt's and my jaw dropped when we three piles of dead rabbits behind the three pups. "Wait you two had a eating contest?" Agnes asked. "Yeah a few days ago," Runt said with a nervous smile.

"Well we're pretty sure you are hungry now since it's been awhile since breakfast," Claudette said. Just then both our stomachs grumbled as they were right about us being hungry. Darn it, looks like we're going to have to eat all those rabbits. "Wait you're actually going to eat all those rabbits?" Brent asked. "Sure we will," I said looking at Runt.

We both walked towards the piles as we began to eat. To be perfectly honest the rabbits were actually tasty. It was about eight rabbits until we were both getting sick and we be to bloat. After a while, we had developed huge bellies. After we halfway through the second pile Runt began to slow down. When were almost done with the third pile, he gave up. He fell down with his very bloated belly.

I had finally finished the last rabbit as I rolled on the ground. I had become a pup ball as I was almost the size of one of the piles. "Wow we didn't think you two would actually eat all that those rabbits," Stinky said. Agnes and Brent were trying their best not to laugh at the of our fat selves. "Excuse us we need... to go somewhere," Agnes said as Brent and her ran off somewhere. We then heard them both laughing. I understand why they were laughing Runt and I looked a little silly.

After awhile, they both came back with Brent saying, "Sorry we couldn't resist." "It's alright," Runt said. "Well it's starting to get dark, better head home," Fleet said. Agnes and Brent already left home, but before we left Runt saddled towards me. "Hey Magril tomorrow night do you to go out on a date?" He asked. "You mean a playdate?" I asked. "No a date date," he said. "Well sure I loved to," I said going down and hugging him while he hugged my ball body. "You know you look adorable when your story ball," he said. I began to blush. "Why thank you and you look cute with your chubby belly," I told him. "Thanks," he replied. He actually asked me out on a date. AWESOME! If he and the others weren't there I w

With that we went our ways, well actually Fleet had roll me all the back to our den. "Well sis that was a awesome thing you and Runt," Fleet said. "You and the others didn't believe our excuse did you?" I asked. "That was the worst excuse you guys could make up," he replied. "Fair enough," I said as we both laughed.

When we got home, my dad was shocked to find me bloated like a beach ball. "Magril what happened to you?" My dad asked very surprised. "Well Runt and I lied about what we did that morning, we said we had a rabbit eating contest," I told him. "So Me and Runt's siblings brought them a bunch of rabbits," Fleet said. "Hey we didn't force them to do it." Fleet began to laugh loudly. I looked at my dad and he knew what I wanted to do. "Go ahead, it'll teach him a lesson," he told me. I then made a devilish smile.

I rolled over Fleet a bunch of times before I stayed on him. "Now are you going to do some like this again to me or Runt," I told Fleet. "I'll never do it again I promise," I heard him say under my massive fat body. I rolled off him as he was flat as a leaf. "Oh by the way how did it go with Runt," my dad. "Well I didn't tell him how I felt, but he did ask me out on a date tomorrow night," I told him. "That's great Magril. I'll go get us some food," he said. I clutched my stomach as he said food. "Please don't say food," I told him as my cheeks puffed. "Oh sorry. Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I immediately swallowed the barf. "Yeah I'll be fine.

My brother regained his shape after eating two whole caribou with some little weight added. When we went to sleep, my dad hugged my fat body and my brother. I closed my eyes hoping my weight would go down after a good night's sleep. I couldn't wait for my date with Runt tomorrow night.

**Runt's POV**

We had finally gotten home after the long walk. It normally took us sooner to get back, but thanks to my bloated belly I had to walk slowly. When we entered our parents walk up to us and first noticed my added weight. "Runt, what happened to you?" My mom asked. "Well thanks to these two and Fleet, Magril and I had our rabbit eating contest," I said. "So you guys didn't believe his lie?" My dad asked. "What you two knew?" Stinky asked. "Yeah we went along with it," Mom said. "I feel a little betrayed here," Claudette said. "Me too," Stinky added.

"Well it was so you two weren't embarrass me when I asked Magril out on a date," I told them. "Ha I knew it,"Claudette said. "Runt and Magril sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," both of them said. I frowned at them. "Don't worry Runt we'll add that to their punishment," Dad said. When they heard punishment they stopped, "Punishment?" "Well since you did this to Runt and Magril, we think it's fair that you two eat till your balloons," Dad said.

They both gulped. "I think five caribou each is fair don't you think Kate," Dad asked Mom. "Absolutely," she responded. Mom and Dad left and later brought ten caribou in total. "Well go on," Mom said to them. The two of them went and ate five caribou each. All that was left were the bones. Stinky and Claudette were both three times as big as Magril was. "I hope you two learned your lesson about mind your business and unnecessary retribution," Dad told them. "We have," they groaned. My parents and I both laughed.

"Oh Runt did you tell Magril about your feelings?" Mom asked. "No but I did ask her out on a date tomorrow night," I told them. "That's good son. Maybe we could help you with preparations?" My dad asked. "Really thanks," I said hugging them with my belly in the way. "Come on maybe a good night's sleep can help you three digest your food," Dad said. With that we all slept. My brother and sister rolled to my parents and my parents hugged all three of us. I closed my eyes as I thought of my date tomorrow with Magril.

* * *

Ok so that was Chapter 10 guys. Sorry I didn't update earlier today. I'll try and see if I can update again tonight. If not tomorrow morning.

P.S. After I'm done with this story and Love in Any Shape, I'll work on the Animals of Farthing Wood and Persona crossover. I'll see which arcana each character is assigned.

Author Shout out: dax0042


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Runt's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that I had lost some calories. I looked at my siblings and saw they were not as bloated as last night. My parents began to wake up. "Hey sweetie. I see you lost a little weight," Mom said. I smiled a little. "Excited for your date tonight son," Dad asked. "Yeah. When are we going to prepare," I asked. "Later in the afternoon," Dad said. My tummy grumbled a little as I was hungry. "Wow I'm surprise your still hungry from yesterday," Mom said as we laughed. They both the den and time pasted until they came back with four caribou.

The three of us then ate two of the caribou and left the rest for Stinky and Claudette. We were talking about my date tonight when my siblings woke up. "Hey guys how did you sleep," my dad asked. "Pretty good," Claudette said. "Could have been better," Stinky added. "We left you guys some caribou if you want it," Mom told them.

Immediately their faces turned green and they rolled their bodies outside the den. We then heard the sound of the two of them vomiting. "Ahh crap what have I done? Runt stay here," My mom told me. "Don't worry Kate I'll get the grass," my dad said. He went to sleep corner and grab a bunch of grass in his mouth. Both of my parents went outside to soothe my siblings. After awhile of them calming Stinky and Claudette down and grass-eating, the vomiting ceased.

Both my parents and siblings returned to the den with my parents rolling my brother and sister. "I'm sorry kids I didn't know you were still stuffed from yesterday," my mom apologized. "No Kate it's my fault. I was the one who made them eat all that caribou," my dad said to my mom. "It's alright mom and dad," Claudette said. "Plus we deserved it for what we did to Runt and Magril yesterday," Stinky added.

We sat down as we began to talk to about our day when Aunt Lilly, Uncle Garth, Grandpa Winston, and Grandma Eve enter our den. "Hey guys we wanted to check you guy... what happened to the pups," Grandma Eve asked. "Well yesterday these two and Fleet pressured Runt and Magril to enter a rabbit eating contest, so their punishment was to eat five caribou each," Mom answered.

My Grandpa replied laughing, "Well that must have been a funny day yesterday. Oh by the way Runt how did it go with Magril." "I asked her out on a date tonight," I said. "Congratulations Runt. I hope it goes well," Aunt Lilly told me. "One piece of advice kid. Try not to get nervous. Act like your hanging out with her like you normally do," Uncle Garth said to me. "Thanks."

"Oh, where are the pups sis," Mom asked my aunt. "There back in our den looking after the pups. They're really bonding with their grandfather," Auntie Lilly answered. "So Runt honey, do you know what you and Magril are gonna do on your date," Grandma asked. "I don't know honestly. Most likely we're going to eat, talk and play," I told her. "That's good honey," she replied. "Hey Eve not that it's any of my business, but how did your first date with Winston go," My dad asked. "Oh you don't want to listen to me rumble on about it," she said shyly.

"Actually you've never told us about your first date mom," My mom said. "Well Eve if they want to hear the story, I think we should tell them," Grandpa said. "Alright I guess I'll tell the story.

_**(Note: Eve will be telling this part of the chapter in a narrator POV.)**_

_**A Few Years Ago**_

**Eve's Narrating POV**

It had been a week since Winston and I had first met. So that day while I normally visited, he had ask me out on a date. It surprised me a lot when asked me, so I said yes. While I was getting ready for my date, my mother Margaret gave me a flower to put on my ear, just like you Kate. Well, after I finished grooming myself, I headed to Winston's den.

When I got there, Winston was talking to his parents Theodore and Laura. They both noticed me as Laura told Winston I was there. He turned around and we were both amazed by each other's look. I saw he did his mane well and perfectly fixed his eye brows. We told me of a spot behind a waterfall we could go to. After that, we left for the waterfall near the pack.

When we got there, the scenery was so gorgeous it stunned me for a few seconds. The sunlight went to the waterfall causing a visible rainbow. "Nice isn't it," Winston told me. I told it was beautiful. We went inside and I saw that were about six caribou there. (Luckily, the grass Humphrey gave his pups really helped stomachs or else that were blowing chunks now.) He said he hunted them all for me since he already ate.

I was hungry since I didn't eat since the previous night. My grumbled loudly as Winston heard and said he was glad he brought food. I walked over to caribou and ate almost two whole caribou. When I finished, I saw my stomach was a little distended. I blushed hoping Winston wouldn't think if me as a slob. He saw my belly and thought I looked adorable with my belly. I nuzzled him a bit as I gazed into his eyes.

There I started into his sapphire he eyes. They were purely gorgeous. We moved our heads forward as we finally kissed. We told each other that we loved and that we would marry each other one day. When we got we saw a couple of our friends, thanks to my stomach they all thought Winston got me pregnant. We told them I ate a lot of caribou. Needless to say, they felt a bit idiotic considering they all saw me yesterday slim and fit. When we got back to my den, Winston asked me if I wanted to hang out again the next day. I gleefully said yes and before leaving he told I should probably eat so much caribou next time. We both laughed as he left for his den and I went into mine.

**Back to Runt's POV**

After hearing my Grandma's story, I felt a little fuzzy and warm on the inside. "That was beautiful Grandma Eve," Claudette said. "That was the third best moment in my life," Grandpa Winston. "Wait what were the second and first?" Grandma asked angry. "Our wedding and Lilly's and Kate's birth of course," he responded. "Ohh yeah haha," Grandma replied. I looked outside and saw it was mid-afternoon. "Mom Dad should I be getting ready now?" I asked them. "Yeah I think we should we be start preparations now," My dad said. "Maybe we can help," Uncle Garth said. "Really thanks," I said as the four of us hugged. With that we went off to start preparations for my date.

**Magril's POV**

I was running or rolling for while now to lose some weight. Thanks to a good night's sleep I was not as much of a ball as I was last night. When I finished, I still looked as though I swallowed a grapefruit or two whole. I saw it was already mid afternoon and that I should get ready for my date with Runt. Luckily, Runt found my ball-like form cute and the other pups didn't pick on me. The adults don't take well to that bullying crap. I rolled my way over to my den and started to get ready. My best friend Artemis, who was an omega, came in my den. "Hey Magril. You need any help?" She asked. "Yeah. You mind doing my hair. It's hard when you're a pup-ball," I said to her. We both laughed a little.

She pulled down my head, which caused my body to jiggle loudly. "Man Fleet, Stinky and Claudette really did a number on you two," Artemis said. "I heard you made Fleet into a pancake and that Runt's parents made his brother and sister eat five caribou each. "Well the Fleet pancake is true, but I'm not sure about Runt's siblings," I told Artemis. "She's right about Stinky and me," I heard Claudette say as she rolled into the den. Oh my God, she was even bigger than me from yesterday. "I wanted to help you with your date as a way of saying We're sorry for what we did you guys yesterday," Claudette said full of guilt. I extended my hand and said, "Apology accepted." She smiled rolled forward and shook my hand.

Artemis smiled as she thought Stinky and Claudette were just bullies. "So what do you want to work on," Claudette asked. "Well I wanted to wash my fur, straighten my mane out and work on my eyebrows and eyelashes," I told them. "Sounds easy enough," Artemis stated. "Let's go to the lake." We then walked and rolled to the lake nearby. Once Artemis and Claudette were finished with everything, I looked at my reflection in the pond. I was at a loss for words. They straighten my hair perfectly. They curled my eyelashes at a perfect curliness and my fur looked absolutely clean. "Thank you girls," I said hugging them both. Unfortunately for Artemis, she was squished between me and Claudette.

"Artemis are you okay," I asked. "Yeah fine just don't do that again," She said as she only looked a little sore. "Sorry," Claudette and I said. When the three of us got back, we saw that my dad and brother were. "Hey sweetie, hey Artemis, hey Clau...," my dad stopped when he saw Claudette as a pup-ball. "Ah I see Humphrey's and Kate's really did make your brother and you eat five caribou," He said. "Yeah. Hi Fleet," Claudette rolling to Fleet as they hugged. "Even as an enormous ball you're still cute," my brother said as they kissed and nuzzled. " "Oh Magril I got you this," My dad said as he dropped a bright blue violet. "Oh my god dad thank you," I said as I rolled over to him and we hugged.

"It was no problem at all sweetheart. I thought you might like it," He said. "Nice job grooming her Claudette and Artemis." "Thanks," They both said. It was sunset when Runt came to my den all handsomely groomed. I noticed he lost some weight as well. "Wow you look beautiful," He told me. "You too," I replied. "Sorry if I'm still a little fat," He said pulling his stomach up and dropping it. "To be honest you look with that belly and at least you're not a ball," I said rolling around. We both laughed. "Hey I got you something," His dropped a long rose. "Marcel and Paddy were nice enough to pull out the thorns for me."

"Oh it's beautiful Runt," I said. "Let try something. Put your head," He requested. I did and he wrapped the rose around my neck like one of those necklaces humans wear. "Runt thank you, " I said hugging him. He embraced my hug and nuzzled me. "No problem. It's my family you should thank. They helped with setting up the date." Our stomachs then grumbled as we were hungry. "I take your hungry as well. Come on my family hunted down a lot of caribou," He said. "Do you need help rolling," he asked. "Yeah," I told him. He went behind and pushed me towards our destination. "You know you look adorable even when you're a ball," he complemented. "Thanks," I said blushing. I could already tell this was gonna be a night to remember.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 11 people. The rest of the date will continue in Chapter 12 later today. Artemis is my OC. I named her after the goddess of the moon in Greek Mythology and her moon birthmark being under her right eye is a reference to how Tsukuyomi (or Tsukiyomi) Shinto god of the moon was born. How did you like this chapter? Did you like the story I added about Eve and Winston? Oh and is any else off this week for Spring Break?**

**Author Shout Out: AustinPuppyUSA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok you guys. Here's the second for today. Stand by Me was originally performed by Ben E. King and was written by Ben E. King, Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller.**

* * *

**Runt's POV**

I was pushing Magril to where my family put the caribou. To be honest, I didn't mind pushing her. Magril still looked cite as a chubby ball. I was really excited to tell her about my feelings. I remembered in my grandma's stories about how her stomach got distended because she ate a lot. "So Magril how was your day so far," I asked her politely. "It was great. My friend Artemis and Claudette helped me prepare for our date, I was able to lose a little weight, and my dad got me this violet," she answered. That violet made her look even more beautiful than she already was. "Yeah my sister felt bad for what Fleet, Stinky, and her did to us," he said. " She told me she would make you beautiful to make it. It really did work," I told Magril. She blushed and chuckled. One of the many, _many, _things that made me fall in love in her is that cute little laugh of hers and that smile that'll warm even the coldest of hearts.

We had arrived at the dining place. My family got us 6 caribou in total. They got that much got in case our date lasted all night. It was a really good thing the caribou shortage was solved. "My parents told me that your dad said that we can stay up for as long as we," I told. "Sweet. It was really nice of your family to get this much caribou for us," she said. "Yeah. They're the best," I replied. After awhile we had finally at the den my parents found for us. "Here we are," I told Magril. I helped her roll into the den as she drooled at the site of the six caribou. "Let's dig in," We ran towards as we ate one caribou. Aw man was I stuffed. Luckily though my belly didn't expand noticeably this time. I looked at Magril and saw she was still the same.

The gases in my stomach worked up as I let up a burp. "Excuse me," I said. "It's alri..." she loudly burped as well. Hmm even her burp was adorable. "Oh excuse me too," she said chuckling. "Hey you wanna run a bit," She asked me. "Sure. I really want to lose some weight," I said poking my belly. "Let me see if I can roll on my own," she said. She rolled herself to the entrance of the den as said, "Sweet come on." We ran and rolled to an open field. We started to run for three hours now. Once we finished, I no longer had my tummy distended. Magril no longer had to roll, but she still had a little chubbiness in her lower region. "Well I may look like I swallowed an orange whole, but at least I don't roll any more," she declared.

We decided to rest for a while and look at the moon. We sat next to each other as she began to nuzzle me, so I nuzzled her back. Her fur felt so smooth. The moonlight made her emerald-green eyes even more gorgeous than they were before. I decided to ask her to howl with me. "Hey Magril do you want to howl with me," I asked her. She looked at me with curiosity hidden in her face, "You want to howl?" "Well I know that it's not a full moon, but..." "I'd love to howl with you Runt," she said chuckling. I stood up and began to sing.

**_When the night has come_**

**_And the land is dark_**  
**_And the moon is the only light we'll see_**  
**_No I won't be afraid_**  
**_Oh, I won't be afraid_**  
**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_**

I howled from the bottom of my heart.

**_So Magril, Magril_**  
**_Stand by me, oh stand by me_**  
**_Oh stand, stand by me_**  
**_Stand by me_**

Magril then joined me.

**_If the sky that we look upon_**  
**_Should tumble and fall_**  
**_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_**  
**_I won't cry, I won't cry_**  
**_No, I won't shed a tear_**  
**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_**

Our howls perfectly

**_And Magril, Magril_**  
**_Stand by me, oh stand by me_**  
**_Oh stand now, stand by me_**  
**_Stand by me_**

Her howl was beautiful

**_So Magril, Magril_**  
**_Stand by me, oh stand by me_**  
**_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_**  
**_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_**  
**_Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand_**  
**_Stand by me_**

After we would done howling, we stared into each other's eyes. Words couldn't begin to describe the majestic beauty that surrounded Magril as I looked at her gorgeous face. We thrust our heads forwards. It felt as though time had slowed down. Our lips finally met as the warmth of Magril's tongue met mine. We kissed deeply for what seemed like an eternity. Once we finished kissing, we once again gazed into each other's eyes. I ultimately broke the silence with the three words I've meant to tell her for awhile now, "**_I Love You."_**_  
_

**Magril's POV**

My heart began to skip some beats once I heard him say those words. He really did love me as well. I started to cry as he looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Magril are you okay." I started to calm down as I began to spoke, "I've always loved you. I've since the week after we met. I'm just so happy you feel the same," I told him sniffling. "I was worried you didn't feel the same about me. But it makes me so happy that you love me as," I said look at his ocean blue eyes with tears in them. "I was worried about the same thing," He said as he sniffled. We proceeded to hug each other as we stared into each other's eyes and Runt put his paw on my belly. After a few more minutes of kissing, we laid down on an opening as we watched the stars go by. Then a shooting star and we both made a wish. "What did you wish," Runt told me. "To be with you forever," I told him. "And yours," I asked back. "To marry you." We both knew we were still too young for that, but we could plan for the future.

An hour past when we decided to back to our homes, before we separated, we deeply kissed each other for over a minute. "See you tomorrow darling," Runt told me. "I plan to honey," I told him. With that we went our separate ways. When I got home my dad and brother were still awake talking boy stuff. "Oh Magril you're home. How did your date with Runt go," my dad asked. "Well let's just I have a boyfriend," I told him. His face lit up with joy for me as he ran up to hug me. "Oh Magril I'm so happy for you and you lost a lot of weight," He said. "Yeah you can thank Runt's training for that," I said patting my tummy. "Looks like you finally opened up to Runt. That's great sis," Fleet said with a smile. After we ate dinner, we headed to sleep. I looked in the sky and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Runt's POV**

I got home fast to tell my family about my date. Luckily, since I lost my huge belly I got home a lot faster than the other night. I walked into my den and saw my whole family was in there. "Runt your home," my parents said as everyone including Tony and Lilly's and Garth's came over to me and gave me lots of hugs. "How was your date with Magril lil' bro," Stinky asked. "It was terrific. I finally opened up to her and we kissed," I told them. They all grew smiles on their faces as they congratulated on me telling Magril about my feelings. "It's awesome I have a girlfriend now," I said. "Thank you all for helping me out with my date," I told them. We then had a huge family. After that everyone left to go to back to their homes. My family curled up to go to sleep as my family once again congratulated me on getting a girlfriend. "You did great today son. I'm proud of you," My dad told me. "You two make a very cute couple you know," Mom said. I blushed a little. We then went to sleep as I excited to meet Magril again tomorrow.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 12 people. I hoped you enjoy this very special chapter. I might not update till Saturday because I'll be working on my other story Love in Any Shape. **

**Author Shout-Out: LoverWolfs1121**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys. Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Magril's POV**

I woke up and found my dad and brother were already awake. "Hey sis, did you sleep," my brother asked. "I slept perfectly. I had a dream Runt and I were nuzzling each other in a big den," I replied. "Must be great having Runt as a boyfriend now right," my dad asked. "Yeah it is," my stomach growled loudly. "I'll go get us some food," my dad said. "So Magril maybe one of these days, you, Runt, Claudette and I should have a double date," Fleet asked. "Sounds like an awesome idea," I told him.

Just then my dad came with two a caribou and... Runt. "Hi Magril," he said to me as nuzzled. "Hey honey, ummm... what are you doing here," I asked him. "Well my mom awoke at the same time we did. After we drank at the stream, she told me I could come here," Runt answered. "You'd like something to eat," my dad asked him. "No thanks my mom got me some caribou before I left," he replied. We started to talk about stuff like the upcoming Moonlight Howl.

After a few minutes, Runt's dad came into our den. "Hey guys, just wanted to check on Runt," he said. "Good morning dad," Runt said as the both of them hugged. "Hey Magril, Hey Nars, Hey Fleet," he said. "Hey Humphrey," three of us said. "So Magril, was my son a fine gentlemen last night," Humphrey asked. "I can assure you that one heck of a gentlemen," I answered him. "That's good to know," Humphrey chuckled. "Oh dad later today, I can take Magril to Princess and Hutch," Runt asked his dad. "Sure if Nars allows it." "Of course, do you want to Magril," he asked. "Yeah," I told him. I couldn't wait to meet Princess and Hutch.

Humphrey and my dad started to talk a little. It's nice that they've becomes friends now. As they were talking Runt asked me something. "Hey Magril, if our parents let us, would you like to go to the Moonlight Howl," he asked. I was excited that he asked, though I wasn't sure if Junior Pups could go to the Moonlight Howl. Hey if an Alpha and an Omega could mate now, then I guess the pack leaders could bend the rules so that pups could howl there. "Sure, if we're allowed to," I told him. "Awesome," he said.

Once both our dad's were done talking, Humphrey and Runt left, though not before me and him shared a goodbye kiss. With that the both of them left to their home. "Hey Dad, are junior pups allowed to go the Moonlight Howl," I asked him. "I think so actually," he replied. "Really," I said wagging my tail. "Yeah you planning to go with Runt," he asked. "He asked me," I told him. "That's great Magril," he said. "Then I guess I better Claudette too," Fleet said. "You can ask her later. Good chance she's still asleep," Dad told Fleet. "Fair enough," he replied.

I couldn't wait to go to the Moonlight Howl. I wonder how the others were going to think of our howl together. The three of us went to outside to greet some of our friends. While my dad was talking with some of the adults and Fleet was talking with his best friend Ed, I decided to talk to Artemis. "Hey Artemis." "Hey Magril, how did your date with Runt go?" "More perfect than I could imagine. We're now officially boyfriend and girlfriend." "That's amazing did he ask you to the Moonlight Howl yet?" "Yeah in fact he asked just a few minutes ago." "Perfect. Diana and I are hoping on finding dates before then."

"Oh how is your sister anyways?" "She's good. She's nearly recovered from her cold. Diana can now play with the other pups now." I remembered Artemis' younger sister Diana had gotten a cold after falling into a river. Luckily Ed was there to save her before she drowned. After we were done talking Fleet, Ed, Artemis, Diana -who joined us later on-, and me played. I was excited to go to the Moonlight Howl.

**Runt's POV**

My dad and I just got home and saw my brother and sister were still asleep. "Hey mom, dad are junior pups allowed to go to the Moonlight Howl," I asked them. "Of course honey. We actually made that rule a few weeks after me and your father became pack leaders," Mom said. "Sweet because I asked Magril if she wanted to go with me," I told them. "Well that's great honey," My mom told me. "That's our boy. Your average-day Casanova," my dad said rubbing my head. "Most likely Fleet will ask Claudette sooner or later," Mom said. "Yeah he'll ask her later today," I said. "I can't wait to see the look on her face." We all chuckled a little.

An hour had passed until Stinky and Claudette woke up. Yesterday, they did a lot of exercising. Both of them were almost at the point that they didn't need to roll anymore like Magril was. "Good morning you guys," Mom said to them. "Good morning," they said to us. They rolled towards to us. "Man, it's nice we lost of weight," Stinky said. "I can't wait until we don't have to roll anymore," Claudette added.

"Hey Runt, we going to meet up with Agnes, Brent and the others today. You coming," Stinky asked. "Actually Magril and I were going to see Princess and Hutch and see how she was doing," I told them. "We'll join you guys later though." I couldn't wait for Magril to meet Princess and Hutch. Those two were like a second pair of older siblings to me. I wonder how long it would be until Princess give birth to her and Hutch's puppies.

After a while, Uncle Cando and Aunt Reba came in to visit us. "Hey guys how everything," Cando asked. "Everything's fine guys," Dad said. "You guys excited for the Moonlight Howl?" "Yeah but not as excited for something something else," Auntie Reba said. "What," we all asked. The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement before telling us the big news. "_We're going to be parents_," they said. We all looked them smiling. "Congratulations you two. How long have you've known," Mom asked them. "Just this morning. Eve said she's been pregnant for a week now," he said patting Reba's belly.

If you looked closely and I mean _really_ closely, you could see a bump forming on Auntie's belly. Wow, now two she-wolves were pregnant. "Wow you two must be really happy now," Dad said. "Yeah. Marry this Omega was the best thing I've ever did in my life," Uncle Cando said as he and Aunt Reba kissed. Love was definitely in the air.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 13. I'll try to upload another chapter today. **

**Author Shout Out: Lycans are God's Gift to the Furries.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14 people. Enjoy**

* * *

**Runt's POV**

I saw Magril walking towards my den. I waved and called for her name to let her know where our den. "Hey Runt, shall we head to Princess' and Hutch's den," she asked lady-like. "Why of course. Ladies first," I said gesturing much hand to let her walk ahead. With that we left to see Princess and Hutch. I told her about how Reba was pregnant with Cando's puppies. She was already aware of how they dated and eventually married** _(If anyone wants, they can make a story of it. Just tell me.)_** We were on our way to their den when we met up with King. "Hey Runt. Oh you must be Magril, Princess told me a lot about what Runt told her." He said. "I was on my way to meet them as well." We walked together to Princess' and Hutch's den.

King has become a really nice wolf since last Christmas. Wait after he was _sort of_ welcomed, he apologized to all of my family. They said the only reason they were actually keeping him alive was because of me and Princess. After a week or so, he saved a pup who was falling from a cliff. The mother of pup thanked King greatly and at that point everywolf started to act nicer to him. King even chose to be an Omega instead of an Alpha. All of the Omegas were hesitant at first, but after awhile he's started to grow on them.

"So I take it Runt told you about," King said to Magril. "Yeah like how you pupnapped him and tried to kill his family," she told him. "Yeah," he said putting his ears back. "And he also told me about how your changed wolf and a caring father," she said. "Yeah something like that," he said as he looked at me. I gave him a smile and a nod. He smiled back and looked forward. King was a really good guy now. He admitted that letting Alphas and Omegas may actually be a good thing. He apologized to me about threatening to kill me and calling me an impure mix of Alphas and Omegas.

We arrived at Princess' and Hutch's den and saw Princess and Hutch talking to each other. "Oh hey guys. Didn't expect you three to visit," Hutch said. "Hey Hutch, hi sweetie how are my grandpa's doing," King asked Princess while nuzzling her and rub her tummy. "They're doing great dad. Oh you must be Magril," Princess said. "Hi it's nice to meet you all," Magril told them. "I'd like to introduce myself as Runt's girlfriend." The three of them looked systems us with opened jaws, but loudly big smiles.

"So our advice worked after all Runt," Hutch said. "Yeah thanks you two," I said to Hutch and Princess. "Congratulations Runt," King said. "I brought her along to meet you guys," I told them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Magril. Would you like to feel the pups," Princess asked her. "Sure," Magril replied. She walked towards Princess and placed her paw on Princess' big belly. "Just wait awhile sweetie it normally takes a few seconds for them to kick," Princess said. A second past until Magril (by the look on her face) felt the pups kicks.

"Wow their must a lot in there," Magril said. "Yeah Eve said there's most likely 6-8 pups in there," Princess replied. "Man I'm feeling old just hearing about," King said rubbing his back like Grandpa Tony does sometimes. We all laughed at his joke. One thing King gained while in our pack was a good sense of humor. He's really lightened up lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a mate sooner or later. We started to talk about something few things.

"So are you two planning on going to the Moonlight Howl," Hutch asked. "Yeah Runt asked me this morning," Magril said. "Are you guys going," I asked Princess and Hutch. "Well if I'm able to move okay then I might," Princess said. "I just feel bad Hutch might have to miss out because of me." "Honey, it's okay. It would be a horrible time there without you," Hutch told her while they nuzzled. "Besides your father could visit us during the time," he added putting his arm over King.

Princess loved it that Hutch and King getting along each other. She was worried that they would hate each other. In fact Hutch invited King to hang out it with my dad, him and some of their friends. It really made King happy that at least a few wolves didn't want his head on a silver platter. The two actually became very good friends. Hutch knew he wanted to make his mate happy. It really warmed her heart a lot.

King then started to ask about names for the pups. "Well we haven't decided yet," Princess said. "If there's at least one boy then Theodore and if one girl then Elizabeth." "Sounds promising hey Runt could I talk to you about something in private," He asked me. "Sure," the both of us went outside. "Ummm... okay this is just a question but, is Magril pregnant," he asked. Deja Vú at it's finest people. "No we just had a rabbit eating contest a few days ago. She was actually a pup-ball before, I told him.

I could tell from the look of King's face he was confused as hell. "Just don't ask about it," I advised him. "I don't think that'll be a problem son," he said. We both smiled and nodded in agreement. With that, the two of us headed back to the den. We entered and saw that Magril was feeling Princess' belly again. "Oh hey you two. What were you guys talking about," Princess asked.

I immediately came up with a good lie. Really need to grow out of this nasty habit. "Your dad was giving was giving me some piece of advice for being a good boyfriend towards Magril," I told her. "That's really sweet of you dad," Princess said nuzzling King (A lot of nuzzling lately). "Did he really give you advice," Magril whispered to me. "No, he asked if you were pregnant," I told her. "*Sigh* Well I do look like I'm packing a few pups here," she said patting her tummy. "Well you're still hot and cute with that belly of yours," I told her placing my paw on her belly as we kissed.

Princess, Hutch, and King were looking at us with smiles. "Did we just kiss," I asked. "Yeah but it was adorable," Hutch said. We all laughed (A lot of laughing as well. Good sign of peace). After an hour both Magril and I left their den. We all said our goodbyes and left. After a few minutes, Magril stopped and asked me something, "Hey Runt do you mind if I ask you favor," she asked. "Sure," I told her. "Well maybe one of these days you could teach me how to climb a tree."

I looked at her with curiosity. "Well it's just that it's pretty cool you can climb a tree and I thought maybe you could teach me," she told me. "Sure in fact if you want I can teach you right now," I said her. "Really. Thank you want," she said as we nuzzled. "But first let's tell my parents," I told her. "Okay," she replied. We ran to my family's den. When we got there we saw my parents and Nars talking to each other.

"Oh hey kids. How was your visit with Princess and Hutch," Mom asked. "It was great. Those two are really nice wolves. I also met King. He's a really nice guy as well," Magril said. "That's great to hear honey," Nars said. "Oh mom, dad do you mind if we go to the forest for a while," I asked them. "What for," Dad asked. "Well I wanted to see if Runt could teach me how to climb a tree," Magril said to them.

"Oh yeah I forgot you could do that Runt," Nars said. "You guys can if it's okay with Runt's parents. "Sure," they both said. "Just be really careful you guys," Mom said. "We will," Magril and I both said. "Oh and Runt, try and bring my daughter back in one piece will you," Nars said. "Don't worry she be back with her body parts intact," I replied. Magril and I went outside and stopped. "Ok so let's go to the forest and I'll teach you the basic of being a tree climbing" I said. "Sure sounds easy enough," Magril said as we ran to the forest nearby. I was excited to be some mentor and to my girlfriend no less. Though I had to wonder as to how this teaching session go. I wanted to be really careful with my training once we got to the forest. I just hope nothing happens to her.

* * *

So that was Chapter 14 people. Hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to show King was a nice guy now in this chapter. The next chapter will be about Magril's tree climbing training. Also if anyone wants to do a story on the pairings I did in this story or how King joined the pack just tell me and I'll check it out.

Author Shout Out: Troygoomes


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15 you guys. Enjoy**

* * *

**Magril's POV**

Runt and I walked into the forest. I saw Runt was looking around for something. "Let's see if we can find a good tree for a beginner like you," he told me. We walked around for a tree of perfect. After awhile, we finally a tree that was not too short, but not too long. "Ok so this seems good enough," Runt said. "Ok first try to look for some spots where you can place your paws." I looked at the tree and saw some spots. "Found some," I told him. "Ok good now try to run up to the tree while placing your paws on the spots," he told me. With that, I ran up the tree.

Unfortunately, I forgot about my belly so it prevented me from running up further. I fell flat on my butt. I got up and rubbed it. I didn't fall far, but my behind still hurt. "Magril, are you okay," Runt asked me with lots of concern in his voice. "I'm fine, though I don't think my butt could say the same," I said to him, "I guess I can't get better unless I lose this belly of mine," I stated as I poked my belly, causing it to bounce around. "No wonder King thought I was pregnant." I was starting to get a little depressed. Sometimes, I was really worried about my shape. It was because of my belly that I failed.

I pulled my ears down and started to whimper. Runt must have seen me because he immediately gave a warm hug. "It's ok Magril," he told me. "But how am I supposed to climb a tree when I'm blob," I told him. "How could you've want me as a girlfriend when I so far I had to roll." He placed his paw on my tummy as he looked into my eyes. "I dated you because I loved you for your personality," He told me. "I don't care if your bigger than the Rockies Mountains. I would climb you and nuzzle you, kiss you, and tell you how much I love you," he said to me.

A tear of joy fell down my cheek as we both hugged each other. "Thank you Runt," I told him. Runt was such a kind pup. He wouldn't care how fat I was. He would love me no matter. "In order to continue our training, you might have to lose some weight," He said. "Not that your aren't cute with it," He proceeded to nuzzle my belly for a bit. "Well you were able to help me lose weight before, I bet you do it again," I said.

"Well the most practical thing to do is to run a few laps," He stated. We proceeded to run for a while. At first I was a little breathless thanks to my weight, but after a minute I was able to catch up to Runt. After an hour, I had finally lost all my added weight. "Sweet, I finally thin again," I said shaking my slim butt. "Great now we can restart the training," Runt said. I kissed him on the lips. "Thanks coach," I told him. We nuzzled again for while before heading back to the tree.

Once we arrived at the tree, I gave it a second try. I did the same thing from before but thanks to my weight loss, it ended with better results. I found myself on the tree branch. "Magril you did," Runt happily said to me. He was jumping around and wagging his tail. "Hey you two," I looked down and saw Agnes and Brent. "Hey Runt, Hey Magril," Brent asked. "Hey Magril, what are you doing up there?" "Well Runt was teaching me to climb trees like him," I told them. "Umm Runt by the way, how do I get down," I asked him. "Just slide down carefully," He said. I slid down and got on the ground safely. "Ah, I see you both lost all that extra weight," Agnes commented. "Yeah thanks to Coach Runt's training," I told her. Runt and I began to nuzzle.

"So you two really are dating," Agnes said. "Yeah we had our first date a few nights ago. It was truly magical," Runt said as we kissed each other. "D'awww," we heard Brent say. "We were hanging out with Runt's siblings and some other pups," Agnes told us. "They were all talking about something called the Moonlight Howl." We weren't surprised that pups were talking about the upcoming event. Most of the pups were now old enough to go there. "Yeah it's happens during every full moon," Runt told them. "I heard that couples go their to sing together," Brent said. "Yeah we're actually going there," I said. "It's in two days from now." "That sounds awesome," Agnes stated.

"Oh by the way, what were you two doing here," I asked them. "Well after we finished playing with the other pups, we started to get hungry," Brent said. "And since this is one of the few places that has non-fermented berries, we thought this was the best place to go," Agnes said. Both of their stomachs grumbled. "Well catch you guys later then," Agnes said as they ran off. "I think we should head back now," Runt said to me. "It's starting to get dark." We then ran towards Runt's den. "Oh Runt by the way thanks for teaching me today," I told him. "Maybe we can have some private time in the trees sometimes." "Yeah that would be great," he said. "Hey maybe tomorrow we can work on our howls for the Midnight Howl." "That's actually a good idea. I really can't wait for it," I said.

We got back to Runt's home as we saw our parents talking to each other as they saw us. "Oh hey you two," Dad said to us. "Hey Magril, you lost all your belly fat." "Yeah you can thanks Coach Runt for that," I told them. "Hmm Coach Runt. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think it," Runt's dad commented. "Yeah it does. Oh how did your training go," Kate asked me. "It went well," I said. "I was actually able to climb a tree." "That's great honey," Dad said. "Me and Runt's parents were actually talking about it and we wanted to see if you wanted to sleep here tonight Magril," My dad added. "Really thank you daddy," I said hugging him. I can't believe I was going to sleep in my boyfriend's family tonight.

**Runt's POV**

My parents and Nars just told us Magril could sleepover at my den tonight. I was really excited because some time with Magril and my family. She could get to my parents more a lot more. Believe or not, Magril didn't know a lot about my mom and dad. It was awesome that Magril was actually going to spend some time with them. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," Nars said bending down and kissing Magril on the forehead. "Bye," he added. "Bye dad and tell Fleet I said goodnight," Magril said. "Don't worry I will." He then left for the Northern Pack. I could tell that Magril was really excited she could sleepover at my den tonight. "Oh Runt, your brother and sister are in the den talking a nap. Don't worry Marcel and Paddy are in there looking after them," Mom said. "So maybe we could take a walk around the pack for a while." "Sure," Magril and I replied. With that the four of us walked around the pack for a bit.

Magril never really was familiar with the Western Pack before. She never really came here aside from visiting our den to play with me and my siblings once in a while. I remembered when Fleet slept over our den a few days after the Games. Mt dad was starting to calm down after being overprotective. During the sleepover, my dad apologized to Fleet and Magril for how he acted before. They both forgave and Fleet said he understands that my dad probably thought Fleet would act the same way as Nars before. Ever since then, my dad became a lot less overprotective of my sister being with Fleet.

We bumped into Uncle Mooch and Aunt Candy. "Oh hey Mooch, hey Candy. How's it going," Dad asked. "Good. Oh hey Runt. How's it going," Uncle Mooch said tussling my hair a little. "Everything's good Uncle," I told him. "So this must Magril," Aunt Candy said. "It's nice to meet you honey," Candy said. "You too," Magril replied. "So are you and Runt you know," Uncle Mooch asked. "Yeah we are. In fact, we had our first date last night," I said. "That's great kid," Mooch said. "Yeah, I'm actually sleeping over his den tonight," Magril said. "Must be great sleeping with your girlfriend Runt," Candy said. "Yeah," I told her.

Mom and Dad told me about how Uncle Mooch and Aunt Candy were thinking about having pups. They both said they were definitely going to have some, but they don't know when exactly. Mooch and Candy wanted to become more responsible wolves before they could have puppies. If so, that would add one more couple expecting to be parents soon. I really loved Uncle Mooch and Aunt Candy. They were really good family friends. Before when me and my siblings were younger, the two of them would pup-sit us. The three of us would bounce on Mooch's belly like those things humans call trampolines. It would tickle him a bit. And Aunt Candy would tell us bedtime stories and my sister out with her hair. Normally, we'd be asleep before our parents got back home. We would curl up close to them like we'd do with our parents.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys and meeting Magril, but we better head home," Mooch said. We all said our goodbyes and continued walking. "Hey Magril, would you like to meet Runt's grandparents," My dad asked. "Okay," Magril replied enthusiastically. Oh boy, I really wanted to introduce my grandparents to Magril. They were both happy that she was my girlfriend now, but they've never met her before. After my parents became pack leaders, Grandma and Grandpa moved to their retirement den. It was a medium sized den near a river. Sometimes when our parents had to work on pack issues, they'd drop us off there. We always had a great time with them. Grandma Eve would tell us fairy tales about how humans and beasts actually lived in harmony together a long time ago. Grandpa Winston told us about when him and Grandma Eve first became pack leaders.

I remembered one time they talked about when Grandma was pregnant with Mom and Auntie Lilly. One day a wolf came into their den and Grandma Eve nearly ate him. Luckily, Grandpa Winston came to the den with two caribou. Grandma ran towards the caribou and devoured them. The wolf luckily came out alive and only a few patches of fur were missing. We all laughed at that story. We all arrived at the retirement den and saw Grandma and Grandpa. "Oh hey everybody. We didn't expect you guys to visit," Grandma said. "Sorry Mom but we wanted to introduce you guys to Magril," Mom said. "Hi there it's nice to meet you," Magril said. "It's nice to meet you too honey," Grandma Eve said. "It's great to meet my grandpup's girlfriend," Grandpa Winston said. "It's our honor to meet you." He extended his paw to her. She proceeded to shake his paw.

After an hour of talking, we all left and said our goodbyes to each other. "Well I'm pretty Stinky and Claudette are awake by now," Dad said. "We better head home now." It took us a few minutes to get home as we saw my siblings talking with Marcel and Paddy. "Oh you guys are back," Marcel said. "Thanks for watching over the pups you guys," Mom said. "It was no trouble at all," Paddy said. "Oh hello there Magril. It's nice to see you again." "Hi Paddy," Magril said hugging him. He embraced her hug. After they were done, Magril looked at Marcel. "Hi there," she said to him. "Hello to you too," Marcel said. "It's pleasure to meet you Miss Magril," he added taking her paw and kissing it. Magril proceeded to blush immensely. "Well we better off now ta ta," Paddy said as the two of them flew off. "Hey Magril," Stinky and Claudette said. "Hey guys," she replied. We then entered our den. I wonder how this night will go.

* * *

**Ok so that what Chapter 15. I hoped you all enjoyed and is any here an expert at tarot cards and the Major Arcanas. I really need help just PM me. See y'all tomorrow.**

**Author Shout Out: Mr. Steal Yo Gurl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here's Chapter 16. Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

**Runt's POV **

Magril and I were talking Stinky and Claudette when our parents called for us. We left Stinky and Claudette as they talked to each other. The two of us went to my parents. "Did you guys want to talk about," I asked them. "Yes, it's about the snuggling and kissing," Mom said. "Could you two try to decrease the kissing and nuzzling?" "We're sorry, but we think that you two are too young for it," Dad said. "We don't mean to try to suppress your guys feelings for each other," he added with a bit of guilt in his voice. I actually understood why they were discussing about. Magril and I were still junior pups and plus Claudette and Fleet never really nuzzled or kissed. It was only when Marcel and Paddy pushed them at the Games that they kissed.

"We understand," I said looked at Magril who nodding in agreement. "Sorry for snuggling too much." "There's no need to apologize honey," Mom said. "You're still young pups. Just try not to get carried away." After our discussion, we all headed back to Stinky and Claudette. They were both trying to pin each other. The two of them were always arguing on who could pin the other best. Most of the time it was Stinky who won the matches, but it seemed this time it was Claudette who came out on top... literally.

"I win, I win," Claudette said. "Yeah but at least I still have a better track record. I won four times more than you," Stinky said. "Plus the only you won this time was because of your belly," he added poking her in the stomach. "Coming from the one with the biggest stomach," Claudette countered while picking up Stinky's belly and dropping it as it bounced. The four of us rolled our eyes as their ridiculous argument continued. Seriously, these two would fight over the silliest of things, like who got the best piece of caribou or who would snuggle the most warmest spots if mom's and dad's fur.

And they would normally end with me getting the best piece or me snuggling with my mom and dad the most. "Well at least I'm the thinnest of the two," Claudette said. "No I am," Stinky said poking Claudette's belly. "If you two don't stop arguing, we'll make you two drink out of the stream until you two each are even bigger than our den," Dad said 75% serious, 25% joking. "We'll behave," they both said. Magril and I both giggled quietly. Being bloated by water was probably worse than being fat by weight gain.

After that event, the five of us pups went outside and played with each other while my parents rested for a bit. We played games like tag and hide and go seek. After a while we stopped playing. It was nighttime and my parents for all of us to come in. "Hey guys, where you two this afternoon," Claudette asked. "Oh I was teaching Magril how to climb trees," I told her. "Hmm, how did go," Stinky asked. "I was able to run up one tree," Magril said. "But I still need to work on it." "Cool," they both said.

We got back to the den and our parents walked up to us. "Are any of you guys hungry," Mom asked. Once she said hungry, all of our stomachs growled loudly. "We'll take that as a yes," she commented. "We'll get you guys some food," Dad said. They ran out of the den to get us some caribou. We started to talk about pups stuff. We were all excited for the Moonlight Howl, well everyone except for Stinky.

He seemed a little depressed for some reason. Magril and Claudette didn't notice, but it was clear as day to me. Brothers are able to sense when the other is distraught about something. "Hey I need to use the bathroom," Stinky told us. "Claudette, Runt just tell Mom and Dad I went to pee." I knew he most likely didn't need to go, so I decided to follow. "I need to go to," I told the girls. "Boys and their bladders," Claudette said. With that I left and followed Stinky to the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, I spotted my brother. He stopped in an opening and looked up at the sky. Afterwards, he laid down and put his head on his arms. Stinky had a very depressing look on his face. There was definitely something bothering him. "So I guess you didn't really need to pee," I said walking to him. "Runt what are you doing here," Stinky asked. "Well I saw something was bothering you. So I thought I should check up on you," I told him.

"Look I'm fine," he said blatantly lying. "I'm the older brother here so I don't you to check on me." I rolled my eyes from his reluctance to tell me his problem. "Bro look I can obviously tell you're sad about something so just spill it," I said a little annoyed. "Fine if it'll get you off my back," Stinky said. I sat down in front and laid down. "I'm all ears," I told him. He sighed loudly and finally told me what was bothering him. "I'm just worried about yours, Claudette's, and my friendship with each other.

(For dramatic effect, listen to this Youtube video**: /watchv=c6uGzamJpmA**)

At first I was confused about what he said, but then it hit me. "You're scared we might stop hanging out with each other," I said. He shook his head in sorrow with his eyes closed. "When you forgot to hang out with me and Claudette today, I was worried you'd be too busy with Magril to hang out with us," Stinky told me. I never knew he felt this way. "Stinky, I'm sorry I forgot," I apologized to him. "It's just that I lost track of time with the visit to Princess." "It's alright, I've actually been worried about it before today," he added. "Wait for how long," I asked him very concerned.

"A day or two after the Games," Stinky answered. "Have you notice that lately Claudette only spends less and less time with us." I guess he thinks Claudette might stop hanging out with us to spend time with us, but she would always spend with us. Maybe his fear of losing us was clouding his mind. "And what if you guys stop hanging out with Mom, Dad and me," he added. He was really scared our family would break apart. "Like what if you both decide to move to the Northern Pack and the family eventually crumbles." He looked as though he may cry as his eyes got watery. Wow he was really scared of losing us.

I've never seen Stinky like this. Normally he's so confident and strong, but no one's ever seen him this vulnerable. I decided I had to calm him down. Luckily, I was able to think of what to say to him. "Stinky, you don't need to worry about our family," I told him. "No matter what happens we'll still stay in touch." "How do you know that," he asked sadly. "Well look at Dad and Uncles Shakey, Mooch, and Salty. Even after the four of them got married, they still hang out with each other," I told him. "Well you do have a point there," he said wiping his eyes.

"And don't forget about Mom, Aunt Lilly, Grandma, and Grandpa," I told him. "Think about, even after Auntie Lilly moved to the Eastern Pack after she married Uncle Garth, They still keep in touch with her." "Yeah I guess you're right," Stinky said in a more happy tone. I hugged him in joy that he was out of his depression. "You see the bonds between family and friends are strong enough to last the duration of time," I told him. "No matter how far we are from each other, we'll remember each other inside our hearts." He then gave me one of his heartwarming smiles.

"Thanks I wasn't really acting like myself," he said. I was glad he felt better now. "Hey we should probably head back now," I said. With that we head back got the den. When we got back, we saw our parents were already back and brought three caribou. "Geez, you must have really full bladders," Dad said. "Sorry," we both said to them. "Runt what did you really do in the woods," my mom asked. "I was giving Stinky some advice," I answered. Mom gave me a huge smile. "That's great," she told me.

After we are dinner we were ready to go to sleep. Magril and I were talking the Moonlight Howl. "So maybe afternoon the Moonlight Howl, we look at the stars for a while," Magril said. "Yeah," I replied. I looked at my brother who was already asleep. "Hey Magril maybe after we're done star-gazing, we Stinky can hang out with us," I asked her. "Actually I was hoping on introducing my friend Artemis to your brother," she said. I thought that was a good idea. "That sounds awesome," I said. We both snuggled as we fell asleep. I was happy my brother would no longer feel alone.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 16 people. Hope you all liked. Also I'll be working on my Balto fanfic Love in Any Shape this week. So if any wants they can check that out.**

**P.S. Update for Persona crossover: I'll put an explanation for Persona and Animals of Farthing Wood for anyone unfamiliar with both or one of the franchises.**

**Author Shout Out: Lilly Omega**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back BITCHES! Sorry about the long wait. Spring Break ended Monday. Also this story has hit over 2000 views. Thank you all for enjoying my story. This chapter will focus on Mooch and his mate Candy.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was late at night as Mooch and Candy were still awake. They were eating some leftover caribou from the hunt that afternoon. Before he had a mate, Mooch would eat a lot but after marrying Candy he decided to cut down his portions. As they were eating, Candy began to ask what they would be doing after the Moonlight Howl. "So maybe we're done how long we could go out to the pond and take a swim," Candy suggested her mate. "They sounds like a good idea," Mooch replied. "And maybe afterwords, we can stroll around the park for a bit." "Sounds like a date," Candy said.

Candy for a while now was hoping that maybe her and Mooch could have pups, but she knew he probably wouldn't want that kind of responsibility. Unknown to her however, Mooch was thinking of having pups as well. Though the only problem was that he wouldn't be a good parent. _Maybe tomorrow I can ask Humphrey or Cando for some advice. _Mooch hoped one of his friends would help his dilemma.

After all ranks were able to mate each other, they started to hang out with each other. With this, Humphrey and his friends started to hang with Kate and her hunting team. It surprised everyone when they saw Mooch and Cando actually get along well. Cando learned that Mooch's father died a week before he was born. Mooch was then told that Cando's parents died during a flood when he was only a little. They were both troubled by these problems. After a while a of hanging with each other, they both helped each other out. Mooch helped Cando get over his parents' death by saying that he should live for himself and his parents and Cando in return helped resolved Mooch's issues with not knowing his dad by telling him that even though he never met him, that Mooch's dad would have been to have him as a son.

They became good, maybe even best friends. It was Mooch who introduced Cando to Reba. As expected Reba didn't like Cando at first because he ate meat, but she eventually put aside petty things like diet. Though, Cando has learned to put berries and plants in his diet. Cando then helped Mooch gather up the courage to ask Candy out on a date. Sometimes the two couples would have double dates. They eventually decided to wed on the same day. It was best day of their lives. Mooch and Cando still hang out with each other.

Mooch thought tomorrow he could ask Cando about having a family since Reba was pregnant now. "Oh Mooch I thought maybe tomorrow we could see how Cando and Reba are doing," Candy said. "Sure that sounds nice," Mooch told his mate. He still wasn't sure if Candy wanted to have pups. He'll have to worry about that tomorrow. Candy and him snuggled together and went to sleep as usual.

**The Next Day**

Candy opened her eyes and saw Mooch was still asleep. She always thought looked adorable in his sleep. Mooch began to play around meaning he was having a good dream. Candy decided to go get a drink of water and wash up a bit. When she got outside, she saw the sun didn't rise yet. Candy headed to the pond nearby. When she got there a drank some water and washed her fur. "Hey Candy," a familiar voice said. Candy turned around and saw it was her den sister Sweets. "Hi Sweets," Candy said. "How's Salty and the pups?" "They're fine. Salty got us some breakfast."

Candy remembered the day Sweets gave birth to four beautiful pups. The first pup born was a girl who looked like a female version of Salty. So they named her Sally. The second pup was a boy who had fur color that was a mixture of Sweets' and Salty's furs. They decided to name him after Salty's father Xavier. The third was another boy who looked like his mother. They saw he was a very cheerful pup so they named him Felix. The youngest pup was a girl. She, like Xavier, had a fur color of both her parents. It took a while but they named her Alice. Candy thought they looked adorable. She remembered how Alice went up to and licked her nose.

"Hey Sweets, do you mind helping me with something," Candy asked her best friend. "Sure," Sweets replied. "What do you need help with?" "Well I was thinking of having pups of my own, but I'm not sure if Mooch wants to," Candy said. "Hmm, well Salty at first was unsure about having pups, but that was mostly because he thought I would be worried about my shape," Sweets said putting her paw on her hips and belly. It was a little bigger than it used was before thanks to her pregnancy. "I told him having pups was worth losing my slim figure. Plus he told me I would still look cute." Candy realized that something must have be bothering Mooch if it made him not want to have pups. "Thanks sis," Candy said nuzzling Sweets. "No problem," Sweets replied. With that the two departed for their dens. _Maybe if I talk to him tonight, I can find out if something is bothering Mooch. _Candy decided to talk with her mate tonight in hopes she might find out something.

When she got back, she saw Mooch was awake. "Hi honey," he said nuzzling her. "Hi sweetie, so when are we leaving for Cando and Reba," Candy asked her mate. "Well I was thinking later this morning," he said. "That's a good time," she replied. The two wolves ate their breakfast of leftover caribou and left for the other couple's den. When they got there Cando and Reba greeted them both. "Hey guys it's nice to see you," Reba said.

"Hey you two," Mooch said to them. They began to talk about the Moonlight Howl that would be in two days. "So what do you guys plan on doing after the Moonlight Howl," Cando asked. "Well we'll probably go for a swim and you guys," Candy asked in return. "After we're done howling, we'll probably hang out with Janice and Shakey for awhile," Reba replied. "Oh Cando do you mind if we could have a private guy talk," Mooch asked. "Umm sure," Cando said a little confused. The two wolves left with the den, leaving the two girls. _Wonder what he wanted. _Candy thought to herself. She and Reba then began to talk.

Outside, Mooch and Cando sat down a few inches away from the entrance. "What did you want to talk about," Cando asked his friend. "Well I wanted to ask you for some advice," Mooch said. "I'm thinking of having pups with Candy." "Do you know if she wants some," Cando asked. "Most likely, but the problem is that I don't know if I'm the type of guy who would be a good dad," Mooch said a bit saddened.

Cando looked at him a bit surprised. "The thing is, I don't know if I'll be a good father to my pups," Mooch continued. "Plus, how am I supposed to provide for Candy when I can't even hunt a rabbit?" Cando knew that Mooch was worried on being a good mate and father. "Look, from what I've learned from hanging out with you, you're a really nice guy," Cando said. This caused Mooch's face to lighten up.

"You really kind to Candy and you willing ate less for her. Plus from what Kate told me, Humphrey's and her pups really loved you and Candy as pup-sitters," Cando added. Mooch began to smile from his friend's compliments. "Also, I could teach you how to hunt," Cando told him. "Remember when Garth taught Humphrey to take down a caribou when Kate was pregnant." Mooch felt a lot better as Cando helped him with his dilemma. "Thanks Cando," Mooch said. "I really needed that." "No problem buddy. Maybe this week I can teach you," Cando suggested. "Sure thanks Cando," Mooch said hugging him. At first Cando felt awkward, but later embraced it.

"Come on our mates our probably getting worried," Cando said. Unknown to the two of them, Candy and Reba were listening to the conversation. _He really did want pups._ "Wow, that was almost as deep as our wedding," Reba said remembering Cando's vow to being a good mate. "I never knew Mooch thought that way," Candy. "Oh they're coming let's head back." The two she-wolves went back to their position.

Mooch and Cando walked in the den. "Sorry we took long," Mooch said. After awhile, Mooch and Candy left to go back to their den. It was around afternoon when they left. "So Mooch should we do anything tonight," Candy asked. "Maybe we can go star gazing," he suggested. "Sounds like a date," Candy said nuzzling Mooch. _Maybe I can asked him about mating. And I know just the night._

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 17. Sorry about the wait. The next chapter tomorrow will focus on Runt and Magril again. Hey just a question but can an old she-wolf still get pregnant?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 guys. Also I think for now Tuesdays and Thursdays will my days off from writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was early afternoon as Runt and his siblings were playing with Agnes, Brent, and the Northern Pups. While the others were playing tag, Magril and Runt were talking about how Stinky's blind date with Artemis would go.

"Well it'll most likely depend on what they want to do," Magril said.

"You have a point there," Runt replied. "Oh did you tell Artemis about the blind date?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have a date yet so she agreed on it," Magril said. "Did you tell Stinky yet?"

"No, I'm planning on asking him later today," Runt replied.

"Okay, just try to tell him ASAP," Magril said to him.

Artemis saw that Runt and Magril were talking about something. _They're probably talking about my date with Runt's brother. _She then looked at Stinky. _Well he seems almost as cute as his brother. His fur is well-groomed. _Artemis thought to herself. She was surprised when Magril asked her about going on a date with Stinky. All she really knew about him was that he was the future Western Pack leader. Though this wasn't the reason she had agreed.

Artemis didn't have anyone to go to the Moonlight Howl with. Her little sister Diana was already going with Ed, the pup that saved her from drowning. Plus, Magril told her about how Stinky was feeling lonely, so she thought maybe it might help him feel better. She didn't really know if she was even going to enjoy it. All Artemis hoped was that Stinky at least try to act like a gentleman.

Artemis and Diana have met a lot of pups that were arrogant and self-centered. There was a pup named Travis who Artemis used to date. All he did was thinking about his mane and fur. _At least I dumped him._ Artemis did not regret breaking up with him. _If Stinky is as self-centered as Travis, I'm leaving him on the spot, _Artemis thought. She didn't want to deal with a pup who cared only about himself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stinky walked over to her.

"Is this spot taken," he asked her.

"No you lay there if you want," Artemis said to him.

Stinky walked to her right and laid there. He looked at the blue sky.

"Man the weather's been nice lately," Stinky said.

"Yeah barely any clouds in the sky," Artemis responded.

Stinky heard about how Runt and Magril were hoping on hooking him up with Artemis. So he thought he would save them the trouble and ask her out himself.

"Hey the Moonlight Howl is coming up in two days and Magril told me a lot about you," Stinky said. "I thought I could see if you could go with me."

Artemis decided that maybe, just maybe Stinky might actually be a gentlemen.

"Okay I'll go with you," Artemis said. "Just as long as you're not self-centered."

"Umm okay," Stinky said a bit confused at her request.

They both smiled and decided to play with the others. When it was getting dark, everypup left to go home. Stinky smiled as he realized he has a date with Artemis.

**Stinky's POV**

Me and my siblings were walking back to our home after a day of playing. I was in a really good mood as I asked Artemis out on a date. After about five minutes of walking Runt went up to me. "Hey bro, can I talk you about something," Runt asked. "Sure. Claudette just continue forward," I said. "Okay," Claudette responded. We looked as our sister walked ahead.

I turned my head and looked at my brother, "What did you what to talk about?" I knew he was going to ask about Artemis. "Well after we talked last night about you being lonely, Magril and I thought maybe you could..." "Go to the Moonlight Howl with Artemis," I interrupted him. He looked at me with surprised. "Wait you knew about that?" "Yeah. I heard you and Magril talking about it this morning," I told him. "Ohh," he said.

"I already asked her out and she said yes," I told Runt. "That's great bro," he said. We both ran to our den. It took us a few minutes to catch up to Claudette. "Oh hey you two. What you were guys talking about," Claudette asked. "Oh we talking about something Dad us," I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and we continued forward. We finally arrived at our den.

"Oh hey kids," Mom said. "Are any of you pups hungry?" "A little," the three of us said. "Ok. I'll get us some food," she said. She then left the den. "So how was your day," Dad asked. "It was good. While we were playing I pounced on Fleet ummm let's hmm 9 times," Claudette said. "Wow that's a lot of times," Dad commented. "How about you two?" "Magril and I talked about the upcoming Moonlight Howl," Runt said. "And I asked Magril's friend Artemis on a date," I said. Dad and Claudette were surprised to hear that. "Wait you actually got a date for the Moonlight Howl," Claudette asked. "Good job son," Dad said tussling my hair a bit.

"I'm back," Mom said dragging a caribou. "I'll help," Dad said running over to Mom and dragging the caribou with her. "Oh Kate guess what," Dad said. "Stinky asked a girl out for the Moonlight Howl." "Really, is that true Stinky," Mom asked. I gleefully nodded my head. "Well done sweetie. Who is this girl," Mom asked. "Her name's Artemis. She's one of Magril's friend," I told them. "Magril and Runt hooked us up together." "Well isn't that sweet of you honey," Mom said giving my brother a hug.

We began to talk about the Moonlight Howl. "Your mother and I will probably spend some time walking around a bit," Dad said. "That sounds nice," Claudette said. *Yawn* Man I'm exhausted. "It sounds like you guys are tired," Mom said. "Yeah," we all said. We all went to the back of the den and curled up with one and another. I really couldn't wait for the Moonlight Howl. I wonder how I should groom myself. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 18 people. Sorry it was short today. I wanted to thank a friend of mine on Alpha and Omega Fanpop by the name of _Kate55. _She helped me with Stinky and Artemis relationship. Also if you want, you can suggest a song for the Moonlight Howl. See y'all later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so this Chapter will focus on Magril and her family. Also Sundays may be my days of as well and can someone help me assign arcanas for my future crossover? Here's Chapter 19: _Resolution Part 1_**

* * *

**Magril's Dream**

My family and I were playing in a flowery field. My brother and I were playing a game of tag, while my mom and dad were watching us while snuggling. Fleet was running after me as the four of us heard a rustling near the trees. Fleet and I then ran towards our parents as they went into defense stances. Out of school tree came a tall creature standing on two legs. It was wearing some weird fur and hold some long weird stick.

"Mom, Dad what is that," Fleet asked. "It's a human," my dad answered. "Kids go back to the den," Mom told us. Me and Fleet ran back to the den as the human walked closer. The human aimed that stick at me and there was a bang. In front of me, laid my mom in a pool of blood. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Trixie," I heard my dad yell. He looked at the human and ran towards him. Before the human could use that stick again, my dad lunged at him. The human was screaming in fear before my dad tore his neck open.

I ran to my mom and nudged her. "Mom, please get up," I said to her as I began to cry. Fleet walked to her and licked her face. "It's okay kids," Mom said weakly. Dad came to us and began to snuggle Mom. "Trixie you're going to be alright," Dad said as tears forming in his eyes. "Nars please don't cry," Mom said. "Please take care of the pups." Mom kissed Dad before dropping her head slowly. "Mom no," I said as I started to cry. Fleet began to cry as well with my dad crying my mom lifeless body.

**Back in Reality**

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Looking around I saw my dad and Fleet were still asleep. I put my head on my arms after wiping my eyes. Today was the anniversary of when my mom was killed. After she died, some of the other wolves came and saw what happened. They had a funeral for her later that day. Artemis tried to make me feel better, but I was still depressed. After a week or so my family and I started to feel better.

My dad explained to us that the stick the human had was a gun. It shot metal stones that could go through flesh and bones. I couldn't understand why that human would do that. We never did anything bad to him. Ever since that day, I've always hated humans. All they seem like are horrid creatures, even worse than coyote.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't after that nightmare. I walked over to the entrance of the den. The sun was rising as the sky was tainted with an orange like color shaded with red. There were barely clouds into the sky to blocked the view of the sun. "If only you see the sunrise with us Mom," I said sniffing a bit.

It was really painful losing Mom. She was the best mother I could have. Why did she have to go? Mom never did anything bad. I began to cry on my arms for awhile. I stopped when I heard my dad and Fleet wake up. I wiped my eyes and took deep breaths. "Hey guys," I said to them. "Morning honey are you hungry," Dad asked. "Yeah," I told him. "Okay I'll head out right now," he said. I knew he didn't want to bring up what today meant.

Once he left, I went to the back of the den and rested my head. My brother obviously knew something was wrong considering what day it was. "You're still blaming yourself aren't you," Fleet commented. I sighed and turned around. "Mom died because I was too slow," I told him. "Magril it was the human who killed Mom," he said to me. "I guess you're right," I told him. I still felt guilty on the inside.

My mom died protecting me. I didn't run fast enough, so the human was able to target me. I decided to try to put the thought behind me. Fleet and I started to talk about the Moonlight Howl instead. My dad came back and brought two caribou. "Here you go pups," he said. The three of us began to eat. Once we finished, the three of us went outside. We saw the sun was out and a lot of wolves were coming out of their dens.

We walked over to the dens to say good morning to the others. I saw Artemis and walked over to her. "Hey Artemis," I said. "Hey Magril," she responded. We ran to each other. "So how are you feeling," she asked. "Fine," I replied. I knew she was concerned about my feelings today. We started to walk around a bit. It was our favorite thing to do when we weren't playing with other pups.

"Man I can't wait for the Moonlight Howl tomorrow night," Artemis said. "I wonder how Stinky will be groomed." I was excited to go to the Moonlight Howl with Runt. Unfortunately even with the Moonlight Howl being tomorrow, I couldn't shake the grief of my mom's death. It was like a poison ivy rash on my heart. Maybe hanging out with Runt and the others will fade this feeling away. "Hey how about we hang out the other young animals later today," Artemis asked. She probably saw my distorted face. "Yeah sounds like a good idea," I replied.

The two of us went back to the pack and meet up with the other pups. When we got back we, saw Fleet talking to his friend Ed with Diana with him. "Oh hey sis," Diana said as she ran to Artemis. "Me, Ed, and Fleet were about to leave for the Western Pack, you guys coming," She asked. "Sure come on Magril," she said. The five of us headed to meet of Runt and the others.

We were walking through the valley when we bumped Agnes and Brent. "Oh hey guys," Brent said. "Oh hey you two," Fleet said. "Me and Brent were actually going to see if you give were available to hang out today," Agnes said. "What a coincidence we were headed to the Western Pack right now," Artemis said. "Ok come on," Agnes said. We all headed to the Western Pack.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 19. I was originally going to do one long chapter, but I decided to spilt it into parts. See y'all **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's** _**Resolution Part 2. **_**Hey anyone wanna send OC's for my future fanfiction? Also just hit 3000 views on . Oh just to add, Fleet's the only one in his family who's come to terms with his mom's death. If any guys want you can make a story about it. If you want to make this Chapter more dramatic, listen to Living with Determination from Persona 3. Not the Iwatodai Dorm version.**

* * *

**Magril's POV**

The seven of us finally arrived at the Western Pack as we saw Runt, Stinky, and Claudette in the valley. "Hey guys," we heard Agnes yell to them. They turned around and smiled at the sight of us. "Oh hey," Stinky said. I looked at Runt and stared at his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Man, it was really to get lost in those pretty eyes of his. "Hi Runt," I said to Runt. "Hey Magril," he said nuzzling me. Man, his fur felt nice today.

"So what do you guys wanna do," I heard Claudette say. "Hey guys maybe we can go to this cave I found behind a waterfall," Runt suggested. "OK lead the way," Stinky said. Runt walked ahead of us and we all followed him. I wonder where this cave was. Maybe our time in the cave will cheer me up. We entered a forest that was most likely the entrance to the are where the cave was located.

"Wait till you guys see it. It's really beautiful," Runt said. "Hey how do you know this cave," Agnes asked. "Well my grandparents told me about it," He replied. "They said that it was huge." "Wait you mean that cave Grandpa Winston and Grandma Eve said they used to play in," Claudette asked. "Yeah they said we could use it anytime we want," Runt replied. "They showed me the way to it one day." Hmm wonder what it'll look like.

We walked for at least a good ten minutes when Runt stopped. "OK they said that the entrance should be right around here," he said. He walked over to some bushes and looked into them. After he searched about five bushes, he stopped. "Guys I found it," he said. We all ran towards him and looked into the bush. "Wow," is what we all said as we looked at the beautiful scenery.

The sunlight reflected off the water causing a rainbow to appear. Butterflies were flying on the scene as some landed on some roses. I think this is what the humans describe as Heaven. "Runt, this is beautiful," Agnes said. "Man no wonder your grandparents used to come here," Fleet added. "Come on the case's behind the waterfall," he said. We all ran out of the Bush and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

This place was absolute eye candy. I could hear some of the birds tweeting beautiful songs. Unfortunately, I was starting about the flowery field where my mom died. The field also had butterflies and singing birds. I started to frown and Runt looked at me. "Hey Magril are you okay," Runt asked me. Soon I realized that maybe talking to Runt might actually help me.

"Runt do you mind if I talk to you privately," I asked. "Sure, you guys can go ahead. You know where the entrance is," Runt told everyone. They all nodded and walked towards the cave. Fleet then looked at me with concern in his eyes. Me and Runt then headed towards where we came from. Once we were behind the Bush, the two of us sat in front of each other.

"What did you want to talk about," Runt asked. I sighed loudly before telling him. "I needed to talk to someone," I said. "Today's the anniversary of... my mom's death." I saw his distorted into a shocked expression. "A few years ago, a human shot my mother in the heart." Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Runt pulled me into one of his warm hugs and I put my head on his chest.

"She died because I was too slow," I said sniffling as tears ran down my cheeks. "Why did she have to die? I should have been the one to die." He immediately pushed me and looked me in the eyes while holding my shoulders. "Magril don't say that," he said very concerned. "But it's true. I was the reason she was shot," I told him. "No you weren't. It was that Hunter who killed her," He said. "He was the one who pulled the trigger. You didn't do anything."

I wiped my eyes as his words started to reach my heart. "Your mother protected you so you could live," he continued. "You shouldn't blame yourself all your life. If you do, then you won't be able to live life to the fullest extent." I looked into his sapphire eyes as the weight that was on my heart was starting to lift. "It's like my Grandpa says _If you chain yourself to the past, living in the present is beyond your reach,"_ I was feeling a lot better now.

"Thanks Runt," I told him. "It's just that her death really hurt hard." Runt pulled me back into a hug. "It's okay Magril. Death is just another part of life. There's another old saying of my family _In order to live life, one must look Death in the face and accept it as a part,_" he said. Maybe Runt was right. My mom died so I could live and blaming myself was only misusing her wish for me to live. "Thanks honey," I said kissing Runt and snuggling with him. He really was my soul mate.

"Come on the others are probably getting worried about us," Runt said. With that we headed back to the cave. When we got back, everyone looked at us with worried. "Magril, Fleet told us your mother and I'm so sorry," Claudette said. "It's ok you guys. Runt helped me with my issues," I said nuzzling him. "If it makes you feel better Magril, I lost my parents when I was cub," Brent told me. "Really," Everyone except Agnes asked.

"Yeah I found him in the forest while I was walking," Agnes said. "He was almost as small as you guys." We were all shocked to find out Brent was an orphan. "Sometimes I get sad about losing my mom and dad, but then I remember I still have Agnes," he said hugging Agnes perfectly so he doesn't hit her quills. "I have to admit finding him was probably the best day of my life," Agnes said embracing his hug.

"Magril I know it's hard when we lost mom, but we still have Dad and everyone else," Fleet said. "Yeah I guess you guys are right," I said before we all went into a group hug (With Agnes hugging from the outside of course). "Wow it's starting to get late come on let's go," Ed said. We all left to our homes. "Are you going to be okay Magril," Artemis asked. "Yeah. I'll be better than okay," I said smiling. I was glad I was able to resolve my issues with my friends. Though I wonder how my dad is doing.

* * *

**Okay so that was Resolution Part 2 people. Hopefully I can upload Part 3 either tomorrow or Saturday. The sayings Runt said were inspired by quotes from The Lion King and LoverWolfs1121's story A Warrior's Death. Also if you haven't noticed, I'm a real fan of the Persona series. I really love their music. I might do an All Dogs Go To Heaven short story about Carface and Gerta. I might do next week maybe. Well see y'all later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's Chapter 21 people. This chapter will focus on Nars. I might put a Part 4 as well.**

* * *

**Nars' POV (When Magril and Fleet left that morning.)**

I watched as my pups left to hang out with their friends. It was nice to see Magril become as social as Fleet was. It was lonely sometimes when the pups went out to play with their friends. Normally I would relax with Trixie and talk a bit. But after her... passing, I just slumped in our den until Magril and Fleet would come back. Fortunately, ever since this year's Games, I would occasionally head to the Western Pack to talk to Kate and Humphrey.

Man, every time I think about how acted since then I feel guilty on the inside. I hated Kate just because I lost to her when we were pups. How could I've been such a jerk, but there was something strange that normally happened. Every time I thought the reason I acted so nasty because Kate beaten and my father's disappointment in me, I get this headache or itch on the back of my brain. It's weird like something wasn't right.

What am I doing? I reconciled with Kate and Humphrey and I'm still worried about that. Maybe if having a polite conversation with them will help me, ironic isn't it. I got out of the den and headed to the Western Pack. On my way, I talked with my friend Troy and his mate Maya. "Oh hey Nars how's it going," Troy asked. "Good and how are your pups," I asked in return. "Well my father's looking after them while we going to go get a drink. Wanna come we us," Maya asked. "No thanks I'm going to the Western Pack now. Well bye," I said.

After that I walked to my destination. I said hello to some other wolves. They obviously felt bad for me and my family, but didn't want to say it out loud. It hurried deeply to remember Trixie's death. I pictured her body drowning in some pool of her own blood. The three of us wouldn't really talk to anyone after Trixie. Though as days past we got better. I think Fleet maybe the only one who's accepted his mom's death. If only it that easy for the rest of us.

I had just arrived at the valley where the Western Pack was located. I saw that my pups and their friends weren't there. Most likely they were all playing somewhere else. After awhile of walking, I saw the Pack Leader's den. As I walked to the den, I accidentally bumped into another wolf. "Oh sorry about that," I heard him say.

When I got up, I saw he was a wolf that was a lot older than me (Not to be disrespectful though.) He was a jet black wolf with markings on his face. "It's alright umm...," I said as I hadn't meat he before. "The name's King and yours," He responded. "My name's Nars," I told him. "I was on my way to meet Kate and Humphrey," I told him. "What a coincidence me too," he said. We walked together to the den as we starting to talk with each other.

"Hey didn't I see at the Great Wolf Games earlier this year," King asked. "Yeah I was the coach for the Northern Pack. My son and daughter competed," I told him. "Oh. By the way congratulations on tying in first with the Western Pack," he said. "Yeah at least we were in first," I said as we both laughed.

We finally arrived at the den as we saw Humphrey and Kate talking to each other. They turned around and saw it was us. "Oh hey Nars, hey King," Kate said. "What brings you two here?" "Would you like to go first," I asked King. I thought it was only polite that I let him go first. "Sure, thanks. I wanted to ask if you guys could reserve a special place on Howling Rock for Princess and Hutch if they go tomorrow night," King requested. "I think we can arrange for that," Humphrey told him. "And why are you Nars?"

"Oh since our pups are away playing, I thought maybe I could have some conversations with you guys," I told them. "Sure we don't mind and don't worry if you didn't see them, their heading to a cave behind a waterfall," Kate said. I became a little worried because I didn't know if it was safe. "It's safe I promise you." I lightened up a bit. "Hey King would you like to hang out with us too," Humphrey asked. "Umm sure," King said.

Me and King sat down in front of them as we started to talk with each other. I wondered who Princess and Hutch were and why King wanted a special place for them. I decided to ask King. "Hey King not that it's any of my business, but who are Princess and Hutch," I asked. "Oh well Princess is my daughter and Hutch is her mate," he responded. "They asked me if I could talk to Kate and Humphrey about a special place for them for the Moonlight Howl since Princess is pregnant."

Wow, this guy was already going to be a grandfather. "Huh congratulations on being a grandfather," I said as I extended my paw to him. "Thanks it's a really great feeling," he said shaking my paw. I could hear Kate giggle a little. "And what's so funny," I said raising my eyebrows. "Oh it's just I never thought I'd see King acting this friendly," Kate said. "Well wolves can change you know," King said. I didn't understand what they meant, but I decided I shouldn't poke into anyone's business anymore.

"It's nice to see Princess happy now," King said. "I haven't seen her this happy before, if Marie were here to see this." "Who's Marie," Humphrey asked. "Oh well she was... my mate," he said. All of our eyes widened as he revealed who Marie was. "She died during childbirth while giving birth to Princess. I never told her because I didn't want her to feel guilty," he said with great despair. "Oh King I'm sorry," Kate said. "It's alright. At least she's with Aniu and Fenrir in the Great Pack in the Sky," King said.

The heavy feeling in my heart returned. "I'm going to go outside and walk around for a bit," I said depressingly. I went outside the den and headed to the woods to clear my head. I was depressed when King mentioned about his wife passing. The guilt about not being able to do anything all those years ago came rushing back. _Why, why couldn't I have done something to protect our family Trixie. _

**No One's POV**

Kate, Humphrey, and King looked as Nars left the den. They were all shocked by his sudden surge of depression. King deduced that maybe his story about Marie had triggered something that happened to him. "Poor Nars, I haven't seen him like that since the Games," Humphrey said. "Wait what happened during the Games," Kate asked.

"Well when we talking he started to cry about how his father was disappointed in his he lost to you," Humphrey said. "How can that be, after we won his father said he did his best," Kate replied. "Nars' dad didn't seem the least bit disappointed." Humphrey's face distorted into a shocked then into one of a confused expression. "Wait then what was he crying about," Humphrey wondered.

The two were confused about Nars being wrong about his father's behavior when he was a pup. Meanwhile King decided to see if Nars was okay. "Hey I'm going to check on Nars," King said to them. He ran out in the direction in which Nars left. "Man I'm hope Nars is okay," Humphrey said. "Me too," Kate added as the two of them looked at King running. They both hoped King could do something.

King was running for a while now as he looked for Nars. He used his tracking skills to sense where Nars went. Luckily King still had his great sense of smell even after becoming an omega. It took a while, but he found that Nars was sitting on a cliff all by himself. King decided to approach slowly so Nars wouldn't sense him. "I know you're there," Nars said. "You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna to run."

"Why did you run out like that," King asked. "It's nothing," Nars said. "Nars when you ran out and sound depressed something's obviously wrong," King replied. "Fine if you wanna know I'll tell you," Nars said a little annoyed. "When you talked about how your mate died, it reminded me of when my mate Trixie was killed."

King's eyes widened with surprise. He was shocked to find out Nars' wife was killed. "Today's the anniversary of when a hunter shot her in the chest," Nars added. King felt pity for Nars. "I couldn't do anything to stop it," Nars said. "What kind of wolf can't even protect his mate." At that moment, King realized Nars was feeling guilty for not being able to protect his mate.

"Nars look. There was nothing you could have done to stop it," King told him. "I know that, but the thing is, her lasts words were to protect our pups." "And how is that bad," King asked as sensitive as he could. "Well I was harsh on my team during our training even on my pups. During the Games, I threatened to hit my son Fleet because he was resting from running a lot." King was shocked to learn Nars almost hit his son. "What's worse is that my daughter Magril was so frightened of me that she wouldn't talk to me. Plus when she hurt her paw, I didn't even care. I was used it so Fleet could beat Claudette."

Nars truly regretted his actions at the time. "After the Games ended, I decided to talk to Kate and Humphrey about letting my pups stay with them," Nars said.

**Flashback**

Nars was walking to Kate's and Humphrey's den early in the afternoon. When he got in he was greeted by the two alone as their pups were away. "Hey Nars what brings you here," Kate asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something," Nars said. "Sure what is it," Humphrey said. "Well I was thinking of letting Fleet and Magril stay with you guys and your pups," Nars told them.

Humphrey and Kate were taken back by his request. "Why," Kate asked. "It's just that, during these past few months I've been an awful dad to them and I don't think I'm fit to take care of them," Nars sadly said. Kate and Humphrey went to the back of the den and discussed about what to do.

They eventually decided that Magril and Fleet should stay with Nars. "Your actions may have been far from decent, we think you can redeem yourself if you try," Humphrey said. Nars realized that he could try to act like a better father.

**Back in the Present**

"Well it sounds like you at least learned from your mistakes," King said. "Yeah but I broke my promise with Trixie," Nars said as he was starting to cry. "All because I didn't want Fleet to feel like me when my father was disappointed in me." Nars felt that itch in the back of his head return. King then remembered about how Nars' dad wasn't disappointed in him.

"Nars, Kate said your father was never disappointed in you," King said. Nars looked at him with confusion. "What are you guys talking about of course...," Nars stopped as that weird feeling increased. "Wait she's right. My father told me that I at least tried my best." Nars then came to the conclusion that Nars may have somehow manipulated his own memories.

"*Gasp* I remember now. The reason I was tough wasn't because of my father, it was because Trixie died a week before the Great Wolf Games. We normally watched together but that year we were too depressed to go," Nars said. King realized Nars lied to himself about why it was so important for the Northern Pack to win the Games. "I was harsh because I wanted to honor Trixie with our pups winning," Nars finished.

He started to cry as he put his face in his arms. "I'm sorry Trixie. I tried to honor you, but all I did was be an abusive father," he said sobbing. King actually felt sorry for Nars. All this time he only wanted to honor the memories with his wife but ended up being blinded by his intentions, even if they were goodwill.

King decided that he had to do something. He walked over to Nars, he picked up his head and slapped. "Ow what the hell was that for," Nars said furiously. "You have to stop acting like this," King told him sternly. "Don't you see what's happening. You keep being chained to the past and letting it drag you around." Nars' face immediately turned to shame.

"Can't you this is pretty much screwing your life up. What about Fleet and Magril? You have to show them that they can't let their mother's death keep them from living," King continued. "I understand it's hard but you can get over it I promise you." Nars face immediately lifted. "Thanks King. I guess I have to live for Trixie and help my pups through it," Nars said. "Come on my pups are probably coming back right now. With that they both headed back to the den. Nars had not only resolved his issues with the help of King, but had established a new bond with King.

* * *

**Well that was Resolution Part 3. I hope you guys like the reveal of Nars' true memories. I'll try to see if I could upload a chapter either on Monday or Tuesday. Also I'll be doing a short story about All Dogs Go To Heaven later this week. Well see you guys later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so here's the final chapter to the Resolution story arc. Enjoy.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Nars and King were walking back to the den as they heard the voices of the pups inside the den. "Oh they're already in there" Nars said. While the two were talking at the cliff, the five pups arrived at the den. The two of them ran towards the cave. When they got inside, everyone turned their attention to them (especially towards Nars).

Immediately, Magril and Fleet dashed into their father. "Thanks goodness you're dad," Fleet said to Nars. "We were worried about Kate said you got depressed and ran off," Magril said to him with concern in her voice. Nars put his arms around his children to calm them down.

Kate looked at him with guilt from telling his pups what happened with him. He knew Kate wouldn't have been able to deceive them for long. "I'm sorry kids, it's just that I was just sad about today," Nars said with despair. "Yeah, we remembered Mom died today all those years ago," Fleet said a little depressed.

"Dad what happened to your face," Magril asked. Nars then realized that King's slap had left three scars on his cheek. "Oh a branch scratched me while I ran out," he responded. Hopefully he would be successful in deceiving his pups. "Okay. Maybe you could put water on it later," Magril suggested. "Sounds like a good idea," Nars said. After that, the atmosphere had lightened up.

The pups began to play with each other as the adult wolves talk with each other. "Nars are you going to be okay," Kate asked him with great concern. "Yeah I guess I'll be," he responded. "Nars you remember that your father was never disappointed you," Kate told him. "I know now. I just tried to repress the reason for me pushing my team so hard at the Games," Nars said. "I wanted to honor Trixie's name because she died a few days before the annual Games."

Kate and Humphrey realized Nars wanted to make his pups feel better about their mother's death. Unfortunately, he lost track of his intentions when he tried to hard. "Well if you or your ever need help with dealing with this tragedy, you guys can come to us for help," Humphrey smiled as he put his paw on Nars' shoulder. "Thanks Humphrey," Nars said.

After awhile Nars' and his pups were ready to head to the Northern Pack. "Bye Magril," Runt said as they snuggled. "Bye honey," Magril replied. "Bye sweetie," Claudette said to Fleet. "Bye Claudette," Fleet said. "Well I guess we'll see you guys at the Moonlight Howl tomorrow night," Nars said. "We can't wait. Good night you guys," Kate said. Nars and his pups left for home.

While they were walking, Nars decided to talk to his kids. "You guys know it's okay to be sad about your mom's death today," he said solemnly. "We know. It was hard when we lost mom," Fleet said. "Yeah but Runt and the other pups helped me today when I was sad," she said as she smiled a little.

Nars smiled as well at the thought of Magril's friends helping her out. "Then I guess I have to thank Runt and his friends tomorrow," he chuckled. Magril and Fleet began to chuckle as well. "Just remember that your mother is always watching from Heaven," he said hugging his children. They all looked up at the sky and stared at the beautiful stars. They remembered about all the wonderful times they had with Trixie. They all shed some tears before wiping them off and heading to their home again.

They had finally arrived at their den after a few more minutes of walking. Magril and Fleet yawned as they went to the back of the den. The two pups laid down next to each other as they said good night to their dad. Nars began to walk over to his children and hugged them as he went to sleep. "Don't worry Trixie. I promise I'll take care of the pups for real this time," Nars said as he went to sleep. As of that day, Nars and his family had finally resolved their feelings about Trixie. They had managed to nurture true bonds with the other wolves. This ultimately brought them true happiness.

* * *

**So that was the finale to the Resolution story arc. Sorry if it was short chapter today. I also wanted to upload this yesterday, but I got tired late at night so yeah. Tomorrow I'll try to upload my All Dogs Go To Heaven short story tomorrow. Coincidentally enough yesterday while I looking at fan art for it. ADGTH aired on the Hub. They'll also air ADGTH 2 tomorrow so yeah. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter today.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Belated Mother's Day. Sorry guys for not updating last week. I was busy on my new story. Ok so here's Chapter 23. Also story hit 4000 views so yeah and kind of short chapter today sorry. Enjoy**

* * *

**Runt's POV**

I woke up as I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I saw that my parents were already awake, but Stinky and Claudette were still sleeping. "Good morning son," Dad said. "Good morning you guys," I yawned as I walked towards them rubbing my eyes. "You excited for the Moonlight Howl tonight," Mom asked. My eyes shot wide open as I just remembered that tonight was a special night. "I almost forgot it was tonight," I said. "I can't wait to go with Magril."

Both of my parents chuckled. "Yeah. I remember me and your father's first Moonlight Howl after we got married," Mom said snuggling in my dad's chest. "It was one of the most beautiful moments in my life." "The only moment greater than that was when you and your brother and sister were born," Dad said. "Wow. I hope my date with Magril will be just as magical as yours." "I'm sure it will be honey," Mom replied. The three of us starting to talk for a while.

After a few minutes of conversations, Stinky and Claudette began to wake up. "Oh good morning you two," Dad said. "Good morning," Stinky yawned. "Good morning you guys," Claudette said. "Well good morning you two," Dad said. "Did you sleep well last night?" "A little. I woke up during the night and it took me awhile to go back to sleep," Stinky said. "Maybe you were too hot last night," Mom said. "Yeah I guess you're right," Stinky said.

"Man I can't wait till the Moonlight Howl," Claudette said gleefully. "I wonder where Fleet will take me?" I could tell was going to have a ball with Fleet. "So Stinky you excited about your date with Artemis," Dad asked him. "Well I have to admit I'm a little nervous about it," Stinky responded. It made sense that my brother was anxious about how he'll spend the Moonlight Howl with Artemis. Stinky didn't really know much about Artemis so far, but tonight can help him learn some new things about her.

I started to wonder about what me and Magril should after we're done stargazing. Most likely she'd still want to do something afterwords. Hmmm I'm not sure what she'd want to do. I decided to see if I could figure it out later while in the meantime I'll hang out with Magril and the others later today.

"Hey Mom, Dad can we hang with the others before we prepare for tonight," I asked them. "Sure honey," Mom said. "Come on guys," I said to my brother and sister. The three of us headed to the Northern Pack. Hopefully I could think of something to do with Magril aside from stargazing. While we were walking we spotted Agnes eating a piece of tree bark and Brent eating berries from a bush that was non-fermented. We decided to greet them both.

"Hey you guys," Stinky said to them. "How's it hanging?" "Oh hey, me and Brent were just treating ourselves to breakfast," Agnes said eating the bark. One thing that we found weird about was how she was able to eat tree bark. Supposedly porcupines are able to digest the bark. I wonder how Agnes even likes the taste. "We were just heading to the Northern Pack right now. You wanna come," Claudette asked. "We'll head there later," Agnes said.

With that the three of us continued to the Northern Pack. I was still wondering on what to do with Magril during the Moonlight Howl. We'd probably get bored with it after awhile. I decided to see if my sister could see if they help me out. "Hey Claudette can I talk to you about," I asked my sister. "Umm sure," she said. "Stinky just walk ahead we'll catch up with you." My brother proceeded to walk without us.

"What did you want to talk about lil' bro," my sister asked me. "Well I wanted to ask you for advice," I told her. "I need help on what to do with Magril tonight." "Ahhh I see," she said. "Well first off what does she like to do?" I began to think about what me and Magril would normally do together.

It took me a while but I realized a few things she loves to do. "Well she's really interested in climbing trees, she and I were going to stargaze a bit, and she loves to play around," I told my sister. Just then I realized anything she loved to do, but I decided to keep it hidden to myself. "That seems like enough to fill in the night," Claudette said. "Just remember to be considerate about Magril. Women hate men who are self-centered and self-absorbed." "You don't have to tell me twice," I said. The two of us laughed.

"Come on let's catch up with Stinky," Claudette said. We sprinted forward in the direction where Stinky was walking in. "Hey Claudette thanks," I said to her. "Oh thanks," she said as we smiled. I was really lucky to have my family.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 23. Sorry if it was short today. I'm starting to have writer's block and I'm sometimes exhausted from school especially since it's starting to get warmer in New Jersey. I'm also going to have a bunch of storylines surrounding the Moonlight Howl later on so the story might go past Chapter 30. If anyone is an expert at Tarot Cards, do you mind PM me because I need help with my future crossover. Also if any of you guys aren't already reading it, I wanted to suggest LoverWolfs1121's story A Warrior's Death and his other stories. Well cya later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am ****_REALLY _****sorry for the wait you guys. Okay so this chapter will focus on Mooch, Candy, Cando and Reba. Sort of a filler chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mooch's POV**

"Ooph," I found myself on the ground and saw the caribou I was trying to hunt run away. "*sigh* Dammit," I cursed under my breath. "Hey it's alright. It took me a while to succeed at hunting," Cando said trying to cheer me up. "Thanks," I said forcing a smile. The training was difficult, but I am an omega so it'll take me a while to get the hang of it. Cando said pinning caribou might be easier for me because of my... extra body mass. Ok no matter how any wolf phrases it, it still saying that I'm fat, but he had a point. I at least caught one caribou, though it was an old one. Cando said with a few more lessons I could be able to catch a full-grown, healthy one.

I really wanted to improve as soon as possible since last night me and Candy agreed on having pups. It was already mating season now, so I wanted to ask her during the Moonlight Howl about having pups. When Candy's belly was going to get big, I wanted to give my mate with whole caribou and not rely on scraps or left overs. "Ok let's see if we can work on your pouncing position," Cando told me. "Let's see if we can look for a log that you can practice on." I got up as we head to the forest. We started to see we could find some pieces of log around.

I decided to strike a conversation with him. "So are you guys considering some names for your pups," I asked him. "Well if there's at least one boy then maybe Wyatt and for a girl Venus," he answered. "Those sound like good names," I told him. "Thanks Reba came up with those names," he said. I began to think about names for my pups. wonder what Candy will think. After a while we found a log that was even bigger than us. "Ok Mooch just try to land on the log as best you can," Cando instructed. I went into a pouncing position and started to set my sights on the log. I took a deep breath before jumping after the log.

Landing, I opened my eyes and saw I had successfully lunged on the log. "Great job Mooch," Cando cheered. I smiled as I saw I actually landed on the log. "Holy crap, I actually did," I said in extreme joy. But before we could celebrate further, I started to hear cracks under my paws as I saw the log could support my weight. "Mommy," is what I said before the log broke and fell to the ground." "Mooch!" Cando screamed as he ran to me. I found myself on the ground a bit hurt from the fall. "Ok I'm gonna feel this one tomorrow," I groaned as Cando helped me up.

"Mooch are you okay?," he asked. "Yeah just hurts a little on my sides," I said to him. "Ahh my back," I said as a flash of pain shot through my back. "Oh god I'm starting to sound like Tony." Cando couldn't help chuckle a little at my joke. "Now that I think about, in hindsight a log probably wasn't the best practice dummy for you," Cando stated. "Yeah I think that parts been established," I said as we walked back to me and Candy's den. "Can you walk," Cando asked. "I'll try," I starting to walk on my own as I saw my paws weren't damaged. "Yeah I can still walk," I told him as he sighed in relief. We that we continued to walk back to me and my mate's den.

**Candy's POV**

Me and Reba were at our den while the guys were out training. We were talking about stuff like being pregnant. I was happy when me and Mooch talked about having pups last night. I told him about how I listen to his conversation with Cando the other day. He said that he didn't know if he was parent material. I reassured him by telling him about how he was a good pup-sitter for Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. Mooch told me about how those three made him want to have pups as well. We finally agreed that we'd become parents. It made me excited to know that I would become pregnant soon.

Me and Reba were talking to each about being pregnant. "So when do you guys plan on mating," Reba asked. "Well we both agreed we'd try it out tonight after we're done howling," I told her. "That's good I remembered when Cando was happy to learn I was pregnant a few days ago." "Actually to be honest for a while, it seemed as though he wasn't interested in being a parent," I said to her. "Mooch was more of the party animal so I just assumed the farthest he'd go for a family would be getting a mate, but it seems he wants to take things to the next level." "It's good to hear that. Mooch seems like he could be a good father."

"You're right. Oh by the way how's it's like being pregnant?" "Well Candy all I talk is that becoming a mother is a precious thing," she said as she rubbed her belly. I noticed it had grown from a bump to a bulging belly. "Yeah I remembered when Sweets was pregnant," I chuckled. It was nice to see my den-sister excited about becoming a mom at the time. When her and Salty's pups were born, I nearly cried as they looked adorable. I was really happy when her and Salty asked me and Mooch to be their pups' godparents. We gladly accepted the offer. "I can't wait till me and Mooch have pups," I said. "Are you two going to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" "Of course who isn't," Reba replied.

Reba was right, even Princess who was heavily pregnant was going. We then heard Mooch and Cando coming from the forest. The two of us went outside and I was shocked at what I saw. Mooch had some scars on his sides and some on his back. "Mooch what happened you," I was worried as to how my mate got that way. "Yeah I jumped on a log and it collapsed," he groaned. "Sorry about that you guys," Cando apologized. "It's alright dude. You didn't know it would happen," Mooch told his friend. "Plus I can still walk so not to much was done. Owww ok so only a little bit of damage was done," he groaned.

I immediately ran towards Mooch and rubbed my neck where there wouldn't any scars. "Mooch just take it easy on the training," I told him. "Fair enough," he said. "Don't worry we'll be able to go the Moonlight Howl." I couldn't believe he was really hurt and yet he still cared about my night with him. He really is going to be a good father. "Ok if you say. But if you can't go we can have our _own _fun," I seductively said rubbing my head against his neck. "Sounds like a good deal. Well I guess it's time for us to go," Cando said as he and Reba left. "Let's get ready for the Moonlight Howl tonight," I told Mooch. "Right behind ya," he replied. And with that we inside our den to get ready.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 24 and again sorry for the delay. I wanted to work on it this week but I was busy playing with my baby niece. Also I'll and keep the chapters at a minimum of 1,000 words. By the way does anyone here know some Egyptian mythology? Well cya later**


End file.
